


Little Miss Iron Body

by Stinkin_Thinkin



Series: Little Miss Iron Body [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: BBW, Belly Rubs, Body-image issues, Concerned Boyfriend, Eating Disorder, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fetish, Kris - Freeform, Kris/susie - Freeform, Kris/susie deltarune, Love, Plump dragoness, Self-Hatred, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Susanne - Freeform, Susanne deltarune, Susie - Freeform, Upset girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkin_Thinkin/pseuds/Stinkin_Thinkin
Summary: Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

“My favorite part was after,” Kris took a minute to pop a french fry into his mouth before finishing his sentence, “when the King had me dead to rights. Everything was so blurry and all I could make out was that horrible smile of his. Then outta nowhere I hear this wicked swicker swack KRACK and a huge chunk of the castle roof comes smashing into his back. After that, he turns to see you looking like some draconic valkyrie straight off the cover of those rock albums dad had to hide from mom when they were married. Then BAM,” Kris brings his fist and palm together for emphasis drawing the attention from a few of the closer QC’s Diner patrons. “He collapses… cause Ralsei hit him with his pacify spell...” Kris ended his tale by raising his hands up in an open palmed shrug while giving a what-you-gonna-do smile and soft chuckle.

“Aside from Ralsei butting in I was pretty cool, huh?” Susie says with a grin and half cocked brow. “Yeah, now that you mention it, hefting that much ultra heavy rock and castle stuff without breaking my ax, or a sweat, is pretty amazing of me,” she schmoozes on. To accent her point, Susie raised her left arm, and flexed it while gripping it with her right hand. She flexed a few times while making violent and or crude faces.

“My favorite part was when...” Susie begins and then trails off. This is not the first time they have talked about their favorite parts of the Dark World adventure. They both always talk about the same acts the other performed. Every. Single. Time. They both know what she is going to say. Kris always loves this part. He adores the way she starts by making what he did sound way lamer then it was, then over correcting and making it sound way cooler then it was.

“You know… you uh did that thing with the shield in front of me after the King tricked us...” Susie stammers as she crams a large handful of french fries into her maw, a blush darkening her mauve scaled cheeks a royal purple. With the power of carbs shining through her, Susie regained her composure. “Uh… I mean you were down hard but then you rolled into a leg first slide, got in front of me with this bad-ass smile on your face, and finally threw your shield up right in time to save me, er us, from the King’s bullet hell... Thanks again Kris, you know for all that stuff in the Dark World, not only the shield save.” This last bit Susie said while scratching at the back of her head with her claws.

“You would have been fine,” Kris replies. “It would take a metric ton of bullets to drop a mean, tough-as-nails, muscle machine like you.” For the Angel’s sake, you were blocking that demented little jester’s flying scythes with only your bare arms! Muscle on muscles, like a wall of pink, er purple, er mauve iron!” Kris exclaims this last part with his right pointer finger standing in as a faux exclamation point.

“Yeah,” Susie replies looking down at her lap, “little miss iron body, hehe that’s me...”

A moment of not un-akward silence follows her last comment. Without thinking about it Susie moves her hand down to her waist and pulls at her t-shirt and jacket ensuring none of it clings there. It is done under cover of table. Kris does not see a thing. This and similar actions are always carried out like a life or death stealth mission. Never once had Kris caught her doing it. And she does it a lot... She hates doing it. She worries about what would happen if he ever caught her. She worries more about what he would see or say if she didn’t do it. She worries the most about what he would do or say if he ever saw all of her. “Not an if anymore” she thinks. They had been an item for quite a while now, it was no longer a question of if, but when. And to Susie, that time could never be far enough away. Because, at least in her mind, the day Kris got his first full look of her would be the last day he would want to have anything to do with her let alone touch her. Feeling the silence around them and hating it, Susie starts speaking again. “If you and I didn’t get paired up for that stupid project I don’t know where I would be now.”

“Probably at home,’ Kris replies, “with your mom, watching those dumb Sam Andler movies she loves. You know, the ones where he phones it in so he and his buddies can go to far off lands and goof off.”

“Shut it freak, I’m trying’ to be series here,” Susie growls at the human boy next to her in the booth’s bench seat. Kris flinches only the slightest bit, he knows Susie’s bark is worse than her bite… usually. “I mean it, I owe you big time,” she continues. “Not only for the whole knight in shining armor thing in the Dark World, but for everything since then. Everything here at home, and school, and you know, all of it.” With that last line spoken, Susie grabbed Kris’s hands. A dumb grin spread across Kris’s face.

“Yeah, no problem” he stammers, “never a problem for you Sus, ever.” Susie brings her face close to Kris’s. She turns her head to accommodate the anatomical difference between herself and her boyfriend. They share a kiss, it is short but it is passionate. Just the right amount of tongue for a kiss taking place in a booth in a small town’s only diner. To the both of them, the kiss seems to end as soon as it begins. “Longer next time,” they both think in unison. Kris smiles, Susie blushes as she smiles but soon regains her composure. It was rare for Susie to show affection in such a way, let alone in a public setting. She was still set on keeping up her rude girl image after all. At least that is what Susie told Kris. Regardless of what she said, such public displays were becoming more common.

With the mushy stuff out of the way the couple returned to talking about the Dark World, about how to handle their upcoming senior project, about what do do for Susie’s 19th birthday, and all of the other things young, delinquent lovers talk about. Over the course of the conversation, Kris had moved his remaining pile of fries and half finished burger around his plate without eating anymore of either. He does not know why he always orders a full meal at QC’s, he never finishes it. Then he catches Susie sneaking fervent glances at the remains of his meal. She had cleared her plate before they had even started talking about the Dark World. “That’s why” he thinks as he answers his own question.

“You want?” Kris offers as he lifts up the plate and slides it toward Susie.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Is what she wants to say. She doesn’t actually say that. Instead she yanks the plate towards herself. Kris has just enough time to remove his fingers from the plate so as to avoid spilling the food on the table. “Huh, she let me ask the whole question this time,” Kris thinks to himself. “There was a time she would have simply taken it and then dunked my head in the toilet.” Fond memories of their first date many months back fill Kris’s mind.

While Kris day dreams, Susie inhales the remains of the offered meal. She woofs the burger down in one chomp of her maw. The fries hold out slightly longer due to their sheer numbers. Susie finished eating right as Kris exited his day dream. “Done already?” Kris asks the purple dragon girl.

“Uh, yeah, guess so” is Susie’s curt response. Her blush from before has returned. It burns so hot she can feel it on her eyelids. “Wow, couldn’t even eat your scraps like a person, had to swallow them down like a damn animal… FUCK!” Susie thinks.

The not un-awkward silence has also returned, it must be good friends with her blush, they seem to be inseparable today.

“We still gonna hang at your place tomorrow?” Kris asks.

“Yeah, if ya still wanna,” Susie replies.

“Hmm, hang out with my girlfriend, on a Saturday, at her home, at this time of year...” Kris begins the start of the tired old meme format.

“Hmph, stop it Kris, that dumb meme died like forever ago,” Susie giggles as the yellow dope prattles through the rest of the bit’s lines altering them enough to fit the situation. By the end of Kris’s routine, the couple are both laughing. Kris is glad to be rid of the silence, Susie is glad the subject shifted away from their dining experience.

As their laughter begins to die down, Hazel the purple-rabbit-monster-owner of QC’s approaches with their bill. Kris swipes the bill booklet up before Hazel has it even halfway to the table top. “I’mpayingandIwon’ttakenoforananswersodeal!” he blurts as he flips open the booklet, slaps a crumpled 20 in it, and then half slams the booklet back into Hazel’s hands, paws, whatevers.

“Uh th...thanks?” Hazel replies with a slight huff.

“You didn’t have to do that you know freak, I can pay for my own food,” Susie spits at Kris.

“Yeah, I know” Kris replies with a shrug. “But I wanted to and you always tell me to be less of a push over so… took your advice.” Kris concludes by hitting Susie with a single shot from his patented finger gun.

Susie stares at and then slightly through him before giving up. “Yeah,” sighs Susie, “guess I gotta be more careful with what I say around ya.”

Hazel returned with Kris’s change. He didn’t bother picking it up, after the way he returned the bill booklet to Hazel it was the least he could do to apologize, other than actually apologize. The young adults got up from the booth and began walking towards the diner’s exit.

Kris pushed open the door and held it for Susie while taking a slight bow and ushering her through with an outstretched arm and hand. “Such a gentleman,” Susie says with a faux snooty accent.

“Of course madame,” Kris snarks back in the same hoity toity manner. Kris straightens up and extends his hand out to grab Susie’s. Instead, his hand brushed against the left side of her waist. At the slightest hint of contact there, Susie went rigid as a plank and shot her elbow into Kris’s hand. Kris jerked his hand back in pain. All he could think of that would cause such a reaction was that he had accidentally jabbed a misaligned scale into her tender under hide. He had done it plenty of times before but she had never reacted like that. Both stand frozen for a moment. “You okay?” Kris asked. Even with the obscuring effect of his hair, Susie could see the genuine concern in Kris’s ruby colored eyes.

“Yeah yeah, you uh nicked a spot that was missing a few scales is all, caught me by surprise” she responded. As she spoke, she began to un-clench every one of her knotted muscles. She extends her hand to Kris which he takes. His grasp is soft, probing at first but soon tightens to its usual reassuring and supportive firmness. They walk towards the four-way intersection where they would soon part ways.

Kris goes in to hug Susie. Before he can get close though, Susie is already lining her lips up with Kris’s. This time the kiss lasts far longer than the one shared in the diner. The passion is far greater, their tongues dancing around in each others mouths far longer. When they pulled apart, both wore dopey expressions of contentedness.

“Good night Kris, my treasure” Susie whispers to her lover.

“Good night Susie, my dragon” Kris whispers back to her.

“I love you very much,” both say together.

With that, the two part ways for the evening.

Kris heading north west.

Susie heading south west.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

Susie ducked under the police tape and sawhorse barrier erected by officer Undyne the preceding autumn. Why it was still up no body was sure. But no one wanted to take it down and risk bringing the wrath of Undyne upon themselves. With the barrier crossed, Susie continued on her way home.

Unlike most post date-night walks home, Susie was not thinking about Kris like she normally did. Well, she was thinking about Kris, just not in the usual way. This time he was fully clothed in his Dark World regalia instead of just wearing the chest piece. Her attention was focused not on what was swinging between her boyfriends legs, but instead, she was focused on his skin. Specifically, its color. He had been blue.

“What does that matter?” Susie thought. For whatever reason she couldn’t figure it out and she had no idea why the question kept throwing itself at her.

Susie thought about her time in the Dark World a lot. More to the point, she thought about the Dark World in general. It kept her from thinking about other things. Things she didn’t like to think about. Like how right now her shirt was… A shake of her head brought Susie’s focus back to the blue skin question and away from how horribly tight her shirt currently felt against her stomach.

Truth be told, all her time spent pondering the Dark World had left Susie with a surprisingly well thought out, and truth be told, accurate understanding of the underlying principles and laws upon which the Dark World operated. Given time to reflect on all her thinking and understanding Susie, and a great many other residents of Hometown, would have been shocked to realize how learned in a field outside of petty crimes she was. Since the question kept her from her usual thoughts Susie decided to tackle it just like she did the school’s soda machine. “With the full might of my body... er brain!” She thinks sheepishly.

“Alright, so he was blue” she began thinking, her eyes narrowing as a yellow claw tapped against her chin. He is, well, yellow here in Hometown. I was pink there and purple here, so… the sun works different there! Susie ran through the idea a few times as she trudged through the ever less well plowed sidewalk leading to her home. Nah, that’s not it… there’s no sun in the Dark World. Probably why they call it the Dark World” she thinks to herself with a smug grin. She may have figured out a lot about the Dark World but she was still Susie.

“Okay, okay, so uh… now what. So its not the sun cause there ain’t one there. And it ain’t the light cause those shiny little star thingys didn’t change his color when we stood next to them. So it must be something else, something more important, more powerful, more personal? What else changed, come on Susie, think!” she internally howled.

A lot of blanks were drawn over the course of the next few minutes. “Alright forget about him for a minute, what was different about you in the Dark World? Oh, easy one! My clothes were different, I had that wicked metal-barbarian vest and cuff thing. Man I would kill to be able to dress like that here. But I can’t or everyone would see how f...”

Susie derailed her own train of thought for fear of what waited at the next station down the line and the baggage the train would be picking up if it got there. “Nope, not gonna think about that cause I got a puzzle to solve.”

While the thought train was ruined beyond repair, among its wreckage Susie found a surviving passenger that was able to point her towards the answer to the question that was bugging her since she left Kris’s side. “I wore that stuff cause I wanted to, cause I always love how the driver chick from Crazy Carl Raging Road looked in it. I looked in the Dark World the way I look when I imagine myself being in that movie or that book about the alien invasion Alphys made us read. I looked like a bad ass, wrestler, warrior, no-fucks-to-give shit kicker instead of this” she says with a sad shrug.

“NOPE, focus Susie, focus” she chides herself and her wandering mind.

Another derailment, no survivors this time. But Susie did not need the help of an anthropomorphized figure out of a clever turn of an idiom to get her to the answer of the question she had been mulling over. So deep in thought was Susie now that she failed to see the dusk she had been walking in had given way to complete night; over which, a full moon claimed dominion.

“We looked the way we did in the Dark World because that’s how our idea-ized… idolized… That’s how we look when we think about ourselves at our best. How we wanna look when we think about ourselves” Susie contemplated. Idealized self was the phrase she was looking for but she had slept through that English/psychology lesson.

“So… he was blue because it made him look different? No, he was blue because, because… Because it made him look less human! Which meant he looked more like a…” Susie’s eyes bulged as she finally fit the puzzle pieces together.

“A MONSTER!” This she shouted in both her mind and the crisp night air. “He wants to look like his family, like his mom, and his dad, and his brother. Hell, everyone around him really… Even me?” She asks to both herself and who or whatever else may be listening to her internal and occasionally external monologue.

Susie smiles a very smug grin over having solved such a difficult puzzle. She was right, though she could personally never be 100 percent sure without actually asking Kris. In fact she may have had it more figured out then even Kris did himself.

“Should I ask him?” she considers it and begins unpacking the idea. “I would have to tell him all the other cool stuff I figured out about the Dark World. Don’t really matter what he says anyway, just gonna tell him to stop thinking dumb stuff like that. Yeah, cause he is good as is, perfect really. I think so anyway and as his girlfriend that counts for at least double, right?” At that last thought a small smile crosses her face.

“I think I will tell the little freak exactly that.”

A lewd smile crosses Susie’s maw as she thinks of Kris telling her all sorts of things to do. Mostly to him and sometimes herself. The smile remains on Susie’s face as she continues her walk home her thoughts back to where they usually went on her post date-night stroll.

Two or three blocks from her house, a white noise fills Susie’s thoughts and she enters a state of happy existence. No real thoughts, just a simple enjoyment of living exactly as and where she currently was.

This state is shattered when a new thought came roaring into her head. The thought was in Kris’s voice. It was asking her a question. One that was simple at its surface but with an edge so sharp it could cut her to the depths of her soul. A place where she liked to think she kept things locked up good and tight.

The question was, “What about you Susie?” If I changed my skin color in the Dark World because I subconsciously wanted to be more like a monster, then what did you change about yourself? And don’t just say scale color cause purple and pink are basically the same thing.”

The smile sloughed off Susie’s face as she kept repeating the question in her mind. “I could never answer that question, not to him, cause it would mean spilling my guts about everything... Great fucking choice of words there brain.”

Susie is now scowling as she turns off the sidewalk and begins walking up her driveway. She clears the driveway, stomps up the steps, and thrusts her key into the door’s lock. Having almost mangled the key and lock in her anger Susie continues her mini rampage by slamming open the door, stomping through it, and then slamming it closed behind her.

She takes two steps into the house before turning around, ripping open the door, and blindly pawing at the outside of it to snatch up her forgotten key. After a few failed swipes she latches onto the key and yanks it out of the lock. She slammed the door shut again, took a few more steps into the house and forces herself to stop.

“Chill. The. Hell. Out!” she berates herself. Susie inhales sharply through her nose. She holds the breath while shutting her eyes tight. Soon her lungs start to tingle, when the tingle becomes an ache she slowly lets her breath out.

This calming technique was something she had picked up from Kris. He had shown it to her after a mishap with a filing cabinet in the supply closet. She had gotten a little wound up over the closet no longer functioning as a portal to the Dark World. One thing had led to another and…

“Not now, focus on breathing or go break some shit outside in the woods, dumb ass” Susie admonishes herself.

She brings her focus back to the breathing technique. She repeats the process, concentrating on the cycle of in, tingle, ache, and out.

5 cycles in, the anger begins to ebb.

8 cycles in, the anger is half gone.

12, cycles in, the anger totally abates.

14 cycles in, tears fill her eyes.

For a short while, the tears hang in her eyes, neither quite ready to fall but both growing at an alarming rate. Soon they will hit critical mass and trail down her face and darken the top of her jacket.

The tears both fall, pitter patta, they land just where she knew they would. She stands their as a silent sob vibrates down her spine and out through her limbs. She rides it out as the last of the volatile feelings leave her.

Self loathing, anger, pity all of these emotions and more had filled her like a gale force wind being forced into a bottle and now she had pushed them out as quick as they had come. In her haste to regain some control of her buzzing mind, Susie had done away with all feelings and thoughts. There was now just a void.

A void Susie would now need to fill.

She had no control over it at this point, doubly so when she was alone. Not a single soul around to watch, to judge. Sometimes, especially if other people were around, she could fight these episodes off by picturing them laughing or saying something if they caught her in the act. No one is around this time though.

Susie’s mind silently calls out for help, but nobody comes.

Susie walked into the kitchen and headed straight towards the refrigerator. She opened the upper freezer half of the appliance and began pulling out frozen foods. Didn’t really matter what it was as long as she could cram it down her throat to fill the void the exorcising of her emotions had left.

Mechanically, Susie pulled baking pans out of the drawer under the oven. While doing so, numerous thoughts raced through her mind. Each wanting to express itself before Susie’s brain locked her conscious mind out of the control room so that the auto pilot could handle the proceeding events without interruption.

“Kris would leave if he ever saw me, all of me.”

“He would be sick if he saw me doing this.”

“No, scratch that, he would be sick if he ever saw all of me. He would laugh at whats about to happen.”

“Call him freak… I’m the real, no, only freak here.”

“Everyone knows that already… already the outcast too.”

“Mean Susie, rude Susie, BIG Susie. Better watch out if you piss her off I hear she’ll eat your FACE! Nah, look at her, she’ll eat ALL of you...”

Then nothing. The thoughts stop. Everything in her mind fades to black. What remains of Susie’s consciousness sighs with relief, soon she will just black out. Then, for a while at least, she would not have to deal with anything.

Dark darker yet darker her mind’s eye grows.

Then light. It is everywhere and it is blinding.

Slowly, carefully a picture comes into focus. No, not a picture, but a scene Susie realizes. A scene from just a week or two prior. It is Sunday morning, Susanne, Susie’s mother, is seated in the kitchen, a mug of freshly brewed coffee on the table before her. On the counter behind her are a number of breakfast foods, lovingly prepared. Well, it was mostly frozen boxed food so perhaps lovingly thawed is the more accurate way to it.

Susanne’s robe is tied tight against her well shaped and maintained body. The thick pink cloth provides an almost acceptable amount of protection from the cold drafts that sneak through the house’s rickety windows. While the windows were lousy insulators, they were clean, clear, and very good at letting in the winter morning light. This Susanne considered an almost acceptable trade.

The dragon tapped her pink slipper bound foot against the linoleum floor. “Where is Susie,” she worries, “breakfast is gonna get cold.” Susanne had knocked on Susie’s door almost half an hour ago in order to wake her up. Susie was NOT a morning person but it never took her this long to get ready on a Sunday especially with the promise of a Dragon’s Hoard Style Breakfast waiting. Susanne always thought the title she had given her Sunday morning cooking sessions was rather cleaver.

Before she had time to snicker at her own cleverness, Susie entered the kitchen. Now what struck Susanne was no longer her daughters tardiness, but her attire. Or more precisely, the lack there of.

For a few years now, Susanne had noticed it was impossible to catch her daughter in anything less than two layers of clothes. At times it seemed to her like her Susie might sleep in a t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. That theory was now very much debunked. For before Susanne stood her daughter wearing only a massively over-sized t-shirt. On the front of which, written in near incomprehensible scrawl, was spelled the name of Susie’s favorite band, Gods of Hyper Death. While Susanne could read the words on Susie’s shirt, she could not read the expression on her daughter’s face for her thick mane of hair was covering most of it.

“Honey, are you… are you okay?” Susanne inquires, putting as much motherly care into her voice as possible while at the same time removing any authoritative edge or probing tone

“Honey?” Susanne asks again with an ever so slightly sterner tone. This time Susie reacts to the question. From behind her back, Susie produces a pair of jeans. The seat had ripped from the bottom of the rear most belt loop to the base of the zipper at the bottom of the crotch.

Susanne’s shoulders lower as the tension that had been winding them up to her eyes releases. She gently takes the ruined pants from Susie’s hands, she encounters no resistance.

“Oh well honey that’s not a big deal” a reassuring smile curls onto Susanne’s face. “Hell, we can go back to the Salvation Navy and get ya another pair, shit, we can go later today if ya want. I may even still have the receipt, we only bought those a few weeks ago at most. They must have been held together with cheap thread. Explains why they were on sale at a place like that, huh?”

Susanne looks at Susie. No response. In fact, Susie had hardly moved since she had entered the kitchen. Her only real action since handing the ruined garment to her mother was to return her arm to her side. “Honey, you alright?”

“They...” Susie starts and then ends with a mumble.

“They what honey?” Susanne asks looking doing her best to throw a motherly and care-filled gaze into her daughters obscured eyes.

“They were the only pair of pants I have that fit.” Susie repeats more clearly. A painful blush spreads across her whole face, neck, and chest.

“Oh...” Susanne replies doing her best to keep her tone even and her face sporting a supportive look. “Gottcha. So here’s the plan. I’m gonna run out to the Salvation Navy real quick while you eat breakfast. Then when I get back were gonna just veg on the couch and watch some Sam Andler movies, okay?” Popcorn, drinks, whole shebang. Sound good to you?” A bright, hopeful smile fills Susanne’s face as she tries to pull her daughter out of her funk.

A few very pregnant seconds pass.

“Hon..honey? Susanne pleadingly asks Susie, her previous smile replaced with a growing frown.

“Sure mom, that’d be great.” Susie replies. Its forced but she did her best to make it sound as sincere as possible.

A small smile returns to Susanne’s maw.

“Good, I’ll be back in half an hour or so. You just help yourself to breakfast and when I get back; movie time!”

And that is what happened. Susanne left for the store. Susie ate breakfast, a lot of breakfast...

The scene fades out. Soon the auto pilot was in full control. It had a lot to do before Susanne got home from her late shift at the gas station.

Susie’s consciousness was only vaguely aware of the kitchen’s temp rising as the oven reached the heat she had punched into its council. She heard only the faintest ding, creek, sheek, creek, pat, ding as she load the heaped baking pans into the oven, closed its doors, and set the timer.

The second ding was enough to push the last bit of Susie’s waking self down into the darkness of total unconsciousness.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

While Susie mulled over why Kris turned blue in the Dark World, Kris considered a question of his own. “What’s with Susie and hugs?” Kris wonders as he walks towards home. Kris thought back to the first time he hugged Susie. It was before they had started dating; in fact, they had only just begun hanging out.

It all happened in Hometown High’s supply closet. The same closet that had once acted as a portal to the Dark World. For a week straight Kris and Susie had tried to get the closet portal to work, and for a week straight they met with nothing but abject failure.

“Work damn it, work!” shouted Susie as she thrashed an empty filing cabinet into what looked like a good attempt at modern art. Kris was content to let her keep at it, he was feeling just as mad about the whole situation as his companion and just watching her violent release was cathartic to him.

Kris was content to let Susie do her thing until the back of her hand began to trail a thin line of gray dust after her umpteenth blow against the now very crumpled filing cabinet. “Hey uh, Susie...” Kris stammered at the raging mass of mauve scales. No response other than another resounding bang of boot clad foot and curled fist meeting filing cabinet metal.

“Susie.” Kris spoke up this time hoping to be heard over the din. Same result as before but this time the gray dust trailing off of Susie’s hand was as thick as the white ribbon he and Ralsei had been screwing around with in the Dark World. “Susie!” Kris shouted concern bolstering the strength of his voice. Still no dice, the dragon continued her assault unhindered by her growing wound.

“SUSIE STOP YOU ARE GOING TO REALLY HURT YOURSELF!” Kris bellowed. Still nothing.

Seeing as words weren’t working, Kris got up and quickly maneuvered within arms reach of Susie. Realizing that he needed to ACT to prevent his friend from permanently mangling her hand, Kris did the only thing he could think of. He threw the dragon girl into a bear hug the likes of which would have given even one of his father’s hugs a run for their money as far as painful displays of affection and rib cracking potential were concerned.

Susie was still thrashing in an attempt to rain blows down on the cabinet, oblivious to Kris’s hold on her. The thrashing persisted until Susie realized the banging had stopped. Slowly, she regained control over herself as her rage induced fugue dissipated. She looked down at Kris as he held her arms pinned against her sides, the top of his head sitting even with the base of her neck.

“Heh, stronger than he looks” Susie thinks for a second before she fully takes in what is happening. He is hugging her, holding her in his arms, pressing his body against hers. “My body, he can feel my body...” she thinks to herself. As her mind fully processes the thought, her whole being is racked with a horrible, shuddering shock wave of self disgust the likes of which she had not felt before. And she had plenty of experience with self disgust...

A blush and a snarl erupt onto Susie’s face as she shutter spasmed Kris off of her. “The hell freak!” Susie roars. “Who the FUCK gave you the idea that you could touch me!” She continues to roar into the young man’s face while her eyes glow an ominous amber.

“Your...” Kris begins but is cut off by Susie’s next out burst.

“Your, your, your what?” She cruelly mimics Kris’s last attempt to speak. Kris can feel Susie’s hot breath and a bit of spittle hit his right cheek.

Kris girds himself and retorts with his own shout. “Your hand stupid, you were really messing it up from beating on that filing cabinet like you were.” With that, Kris grabbed Susie’s wrist and turned her hand over. With the back of her hand now face up, Kris shoved it into Susie’s face. Large puffs of gray dust smoked out of the jagged cut in Susie’s scales and flesh. The glow in Susie’s eyes began to fade as the dust reached up to them. When next she spoke no anger remained in her voice.

“My... hand?” Susie stammers as she looks at the unconsciously, self-inflicted wound.

“Yeah, your hand. You could really mess it up bad if you kept doing what you were doing,” Kris responds. Kris had been worried grabbing Susie’s hand would lead to another outburst. Instead Susie seemed to calm as she concentrated on her dust puffing wound.

“Its nothing” Susie says with a shrug, her eyes now obscured by her thick mop of hair and her mouth drawn into a set line of passivity.

“No, it IS something to worry about” Kris calmly interrupts. “Come on,” he continued, we have to at least clean it up and bandage it unless you want to leave every where you walk looking like a vacuum came by and threw up.” The joke killed the remaining bits of tension in the room.

“Yeah I guess, if ya need to.” Susie replies flatly. At that moment she just wanted out of the closet and away from her inability to get back to the Dark World and her better self.

It was then that both Susie and Kris noticed that they were still holding hands. Susie pulled her hand away with only a slight wobble of awkwardness. “Uh” Kris replies a blush warming his face from yellow to orange, “there’s a first-aid kit in mom’s classroom, come on.” With that Kris opened the door to the hallway and beckoned Susie to follow him.

After that, Kris led Susie through Hometown High’s halls to his mother’s classroom. Upon finding the door unlocked, he let himself and the dragon girl inside. Kris walked towards the room’s coat closet while Susie made herself a seat out of the top of Toriel’s desk.

Kris rummaged around the closet for a minute before finding the first-aid kit. As he hauled it out, Susie’s eyes widened in shock. “Thing looks like it should be in the back of an ambulance not a kindergarten coat closet” she thinks in wonder.

“Yeah, don’t say anything, I know.” Kris responds with an embarrassed grin to Susie’s surprised look. The young man then set the case down and pulled out the necessary supplies to bandage up his friend’s wound. After half a minute of digging out medical equipment and another two or so minutes of taking a stab at playing doctor, Kris had finished cleaning and bandaging Susie’s hand.

“Any better?” He asks her.

“Yeah” Susie begins, “I mean at least my hand ain’t spewing like a broke vacuum anymore.” Kris snorts at the reusing of his joke.

“Nah, you look good as always” Kris responds as he returns from putting the first-aid kit away. A second or two passes before both realize what he just said and the implications it held. Silence sets in between the two as they leave the class room and head towards the school’s exit. As they step out into the autumn twilight, both stop and look at each other, neither sure what to do or say next.

“Hey uh Susie” Kris stammers, “since getting to the Dark World was a bust and its almost dinner time, you wanna grab something to eat?”

Susie opens her mouth to suggest something else but a para-naturally loud growl from her stomach responds for her.

“Gonna take that as a yes, Kris begins, “come on Susie lets go to QC’s, my treat.” With that Kris began walking towards the town’s more traditional restaurant.

Unbeknownst to Kris, Susie did not immediately follow after him to QC’s Diner. Instead, Susie stood still for a minute. She looks down at her midsection and jabs at her stomach with the pointed tip of a yellow claw. “… couldn’t keep quiet once could ya” she admonishes it. In response, her belly jiggles slightly and lets lose a growl. As if she were avoiding the advance of a dangerous animal, Susie hastily starts down the street after Kris.

A few seconds later Susie had caught up to Kris, just in time to see him fall face first into a huge pile of snow. “Snow, now, here, how?” he thinks as shock rattles through his mind. The cold crunch of snow on his face snapped Kris out of his walk down memory lane. While day dreaming, he had walked off the cleared sidewalk and into a snowbank.

A few seconds of taking his cold punishment for day dreaming later, Kris got himself out of the snowbank and back on the cleared sidewalk. He was about halfway home and no closer to figuring out the answer to his question then he had been at the start of his walk.

“Alright, so that time she was injured and really mad, would make sense for her to not wanna be touched” he thinks. And tonight I just nicked a scaleless spot so maybe she was just a little tender?” Kris continues down this line of thought careful to avoid falling pray to day dreams and snowbanks.

“But there have been other times when I go to hug her and she either dodges it or does that weird slouched over and hug my shoulders from a distance thing...” A frown takes over Kris’s mouth. “Is it me, do I smell or something? Nah, Susie always says how she likes the smell of my hair whenever she rests her head on top of mine.”

“He grunts in frustration. Kris looks down at his feet as he shuffles on, embarrassed by his little outburst. He stews for a little while before resuming his thinking.

“I mean its not like we don’t touch in other ways. We hold hands, we kiss, and hell...” Kris’s thoughts trail off. He thinks about the newest element in his and Susie’s relationship, “we...” A light sweat flashes to his forehead as he thinks back to that late, late autumn day on which the couple were first intimate.

The sky was a pale, indifferent blue. It was the kind of sky that pushes cold winds down streets and up the backs of people wearing light coats. As Kris looked out his bedroom window, he could see, far off in the distance, a few wispy clouds. Nothing ominous but having lived in Hometown as far back as he could remember, Kris knew that those clouds were the heralds of the first winter snow storm. Soon, maybe even later today, snow would fall and begin quieting down his little town. People would bunker up in their homes, trips to Ebott City would stop unless their was an emergency, and the Holiday decorations would start going up.

Not that any of that mattered to Kris at the moment. It just meant he might have to watch out for ice as he made his way home later that night. He was going to be at Susie’s place all day. He told his mother that it was just a Saturday study session. “Just another project from Ms. Alphys we have to have finish before winter break kicks in is all.”

“Very well my child” replies the older goat matron, “do be careful on your way home and please wear a coat. It looks like we will be getting a great deal of snow soon.”

“Yeah of course ma, sure thing.” Kris responded kindly. Recently, his mother’s overbearing nature towards him seemed to be slackening. He had way more freedom now then ever before. In fact, it seemed like he had it way easier then Azzy ever did when he first tried dating. Kris remembered how his mother reacted when she found out his brother had kissed Bratty. When Toriel found out about Susie and Kris dating she had been happy about the matter, a little stunned, but happy. Kris figured his getting off Scot-free was simply due to him being the baby in the family. Whatever the case, Toriel had put up no resistance to Kris spending time with Susie even when said time occurred far from the goat’s watchful gaze.

Kris left the house and started making his way towards Susie’s place. The couple had planned to work on the project all morning or until they could not concentrate on it, whichever came first. So the first hour or so of the day was set. After that, the day was to be spent watching movies, eating ICE-S’s P”E”ZZA delivery, and making out on the couch. A cheeky smile takes hold of Kris’s mouth at this last thought.

Shortly after ducking under Undyne’s barrier, Kris noticed that the blue sky was taking on an ever so slight gray haze. He could also smell and taste the metallic zing of impending snow fall. Looks like his earlier prediction was going to come true. The first snow of the season was definitely falling today.

As Susie’s place came into view, the sky began to grow darker and darker as heavy snow clouds rolled in and obscured the sun. Kris walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. After a short wait, there was a “click,” the door opened, and Susie stood before him. “Hey freak” she greeted him.

“Hey Sus,” Kris responded as he stepped through the door. He took off his winter jacket and hung it on a nearby coat rack as Susie gracefully kicked the door shut behind him with a resounding bang. If this surprised Kris he certainly did not show it. As he bent down to untie his winter boots, a large mauve hand grabbed hold of his shoulder.

“What, no kiss for yer girl?” Susie inquires as she pushes Kris back into a standing position. She bends down and the two young lovers’ lips meet in a passionate kiss. Susie slowly brought both her hands behind Kris and lightly ran her claws down his back. She pressed with just enough force to send frigid cold shivers of pleasure rippling down Kris’s spine and then out through his whole body.

As Susie went to repeat the motion, Kris brought his hands up to take hold of her. She gently pulled away from the kiss and took Kris’s hands in her own. “Uh-un” she sensually growls to her smaller partner, “no touching, at least not yet...” With that, she resumed the pair’s kiss. They stayed this way for quite awhile, Susie teasing Kris with her claws the whole time.

After Susie had her fun, she broke the kiss. Kris stood there, mouth agape. Slowly his ruby colored eyes refocused and after a bit of sputtering he managed to choke out a “that was nice” a big blush and dumb grin on his face.

“Yeah well that’s all yer gettin’ for now, get some work done on the project and maybe something better will happen” Susie responded with a sly grin.

“Such as?” Kris asked. Whatever had gotten into Susie had his mind racing, “how far could this go” he caught himself wondering sheepishly.

“Get to work and find out” is all the dragon would say as she turned and walked into the slightly cluttered living room and took a seat on a worn but comfy looking couch. After sitting down she wrapped an old thick quilt over herself and snuggled in.

“This is the kind of bullying I can get behind” Kris thinks to himself as he bent back over to finish taking off his boots. It was then that he noticed the rag rug that served as the house’s shoe mat only held his winter boots and Susie’s shit kickers; Susanne’s flats were no where to be seen. “Hey Sus, where’s your mom?” Kris asks as he walks into the living room.

“Work,” Susie begins “double shift too, she’ll be gone all day.”

“Oh” is all Kris can respond with as his covered eyebrows raise in interest. It was the first time the two would be alone in private together for such a long time. Kris was fast becoming very interested in seeing what exactly Susie’s post-kiss words meant. Enough that Kris had no problem plopping down on the floor in front of the couch Susie currently occupied and beginning work on the project as Susie continued to make herself comfortable.

As Kris got to work, he began asking Susie questions about the project and what their presentation should be about. The discussion and work on the project lasted far longer than Kris had thought it would. By the two hour mark, they had actually made solid headway on the thing. Enough so that if his mother asked him about it, Kris could actually prove he and Susie had not just been goofing off all day. “Earn some points for the both of us in mom’s book at least, he thinks.

After that though, talk turned to other matters. Soon, the TV set in the corner of the room was on and the couple found themselves watching a marathon of the “A Bad Dream on Oak Lane” movie series. The first entry in series finished with the unawares dad yelling in terror as Eddie Rudder, the beloved slasher in the series, pulled him through the front-hall mirror. Both Kris and Susie giggled as the less than stellar practical effect played out and the movie cut to black.

“Hungry?” Kris asks Susie.

“Uh, are you?” Susie responds back. This time her stomach does not betray her.

“Yeah, I could eat” Kris says as he rose from the floor and stretched his arms above his head to pull the slight kink out of his back. “Mind if I use the phone in the kitchen, mine is still making that weird noise it made in the Dark World if I try using it anywhere that isn’t close to the center of town.”

“Knock yourself out” Susie responds. “Oh and when yer done you can sit on the couch with me unless ya think the floor is comfier or I got cooties or somethin’.”

“Oh I don’t know” Kris begins to prattle. “From what I hear, once you get dragon cooties you got to use a special shampoo and comb to get rid of them. Angel help you if you...” he is cut off as a throw pillow lives up to its name and comes flying at his head.

“Just order the pizza already freak. Then hurry up and get your ass back in here and on this couch.” Susie growls at him.

“Okay, okay” responds Kris knowing when to bale on a bad bit. He walks into the kitchen and picks up the relic of a bygone era Susanne had referred to as a “home phone” and punches in the number for ICE-E’S P”E”ZZA. Just thinking of the name made Kris shutter in sympathy for any poor soul who had to type out such a name. An ICE-E’S employee picked up on the second ring.

Kris was relieved to find that the speaker was not his brother’s “friend” who worked there. After the employee got through the restaurants asinine greeting, Kris placed an order for a large Karnivore’s-Kardiovascular Killer pizza and two ICE-E’s brand sodas. While Kris knew he would only get through a slice he figured Susie and Susanne could have the leftovers for the next day, maybe even two knowing ICE-E’S portion sizes.

With the order placed, Kris hung up the phone and returned to the living room. There Susie was still snuggled up under the quilt. She had re-situated it to cover everything from the base of her neck down. “Cold are we?” Kris inquires.

“Nah,” Susie replies, “just protecting ya from catching a bad case of dragon cooties.” Kris stares at her thinking how cute she looks all cuddled up. “Ya gonna sit down?” Susie asks him while cocking her left eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Is all Kris says before he plops down next to Susie on the couch. The two sit and watch as the second entry in the “A Bad Dream on Oak Lane” starts up. Neither cared much for this installment in the series but it beat anything else that was on. About 10 minutes into the movie, Kris noticed through the living room window that things outside were getting very dark very quickly. It appeared that winter intended to start off with a big bang this year. “At this rate,” he thinks, “the street lights are gonna pop on before 3:00. Five minutes later they do just that. 15 minutes after the street lights pop on the first flakes of the first snow begin to descend from the clouds.

They were the small kind of flakes, not quite diamond dust but not big and fluffy either. Kris continued to look out the window and slowly lowered his head onto Susie’s quilt covered arm. Trial and error had taught Kris that while Susie had a number of no fly zones when it came to contact, her arms were not one of them. After Kris had found a comfortable spot to lay down, he nudged Susie and with a nod of his head pointed out the window.

“Huh?” Susie responded before she saw where Kris was looking. “Oh ha, first snows here! To bad it doesn’t look like the packing kind of snow, if it were we could make snowballs and wing um at people out walking.”

“First snow always makes me feel like the town is shutting down for a while, like its getting cut off from everything else” says Kris in a somber tone.

“Yeah, I feel the same way too this time of year” replies Susie as she re-positions herself to be a more comfortable headrest for Kris.

“At least its pretty” they say in unison. This puts a contented smile on both their faces. They sit like that for the next 15 minutes, just staring out the window, watching the snowfall, paying no heed to the movie playing in the corner. They probably would have sat like that for another couple of hours had they not seen a pair of headlights pull into Susie’s driveway.

“I got it.” Kris says as he extracts himself from his quilted dragon arm pillow.

Kris opens the door once again thankful that it is not the weirdo from ICE-E’S handling deliveries today. After getting the pizza and sodas, Kris handed the purple monster guy a 10 dollar bill and told him to keep the change. Closing the door as the driver departed, Kris turned towards the kitchen.

“Where are your cups?” Kris shouts from the kitchen after setting the pizza down on the counter.

“Why ya need a cup, just drink out the bottle” Susie shouts back.

“Won’t drink it all” Kris responds, “no backwash means someone else can have it later.”

“Top shelf, right of the fridge” replies Susie.

“Plates?” Kris again shouts.

“Top shelf, right of the shelf with the cups” Susie responds.”

A minute or so later Kris returned to the living room carrying the couples meal. He placed the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the Susie occupied couch after shoving a few project materials out of the way. He then handed Susie her plate and bottle of Soda. He went to offer her a cup but by then Susie was already taking a long chug straight from the bottle. With a shrug, Kris set the unneeded cup down, took a seat, popped open the pizza box, and served himself a slice of pizza.

“You forgettin’ somethin?’ Susie asks him with a smile.

“Apparently yes, I forgot you were an invalid” Kris responds dryly, “do you plan to do anything today or am I gonna have to carry you to bed before I leave.”

“Pffft, couldn’t even if you tried” responds Susie. Even she was surprised at how well she was able to keep the insult sounding like an actual joke rather than an outright statement of self hatred.

“Fine” replies Kris as he plates her pizza up and hands it to her. Susie took the plate while attempting to keep as much of herself under the quilt as possible. She mostly succeeded.

The couple ate in relative silence. They took turns looking out the window or watching the movie on TV. They did not say much, they did not need to, being comfortable with silence was something each appreciated about the other. Kris tapped out of the meal after slice one and two cups of soda. Susie polished off three slices and all her soda before calling it quits. Well quits for the time being anyway.

After they had both finished eating, Kris got up to put the pizza and remaining soda bottle away. Susie too got up, quilt still tightly wrapped around her, and followed Kris as he was heading towards the kitchen but turned to head up the stairs instead of follow him to his destination. “Clean those plates and cup will ya?” Susie shouted from what Kris could only assume was her room.

“Sure, fine, of course, will do” Kris spat back. He was feeling a bit put upon now. A few minutes of soap bubbles and scrubbing later and Kris was heading back to the living room. He saw that Susie had returned to her seat on the couch and was watching the start of the third installment of the “A Bad Dream on Oak Lane” series.

“So normally the whole lazy thing doesn't bother me but are you gonna do anything today or...” Kris starts but Susie gives him a slight smile as she cuts him off.

“Kris… Hey. Let me tell you a secret.” Susie begins. Silence fills the room…

Across town, a young man is experiencing the wonders of driving a car in snow for the first time. He loses control of his car and while he is able to slow it down enough to avoid causing serious injury to himself or the vehicle, the same can not be said for the power pole he hit. There is a low whine and then a crack as the towering, wooden pole slowly succumbs to gravity. Half way through its fall there can be heard a series of thwacks as power lines snap, hiss, and spark while they crash towards earth. Half of Hometown loses power. That half being the half containing Susie’s house. Thanks to the lack of any artificial light and the snow cloud choked sky it looks like night arrived a few hours early at Susie’s place.

The power cuts out and both Susie and Kris are cast into total darkness. After a few seconds pass, both realize that the power was out and it wasn’t just the lights as the TV was dead too. “As I was saying,” Susie continues “I wanted ya to work for this a bit, have some fun cause I like to see ya all worked up. Now come sit down so that I can make it up to ya.” Susie coos the last part. Kris can almost feel her winking at him in the dark.

Slowly, carefully, Kris does as he is told and makes his way to the couch without smacking into anything. As he sits down he notices that Susie is missing from the spot on the couch she had occupied all day. A second after sitting down Kris hears a loud scraping noise as the coffee table is violently pushed away from his legs. He then feels hands on his knees. They slowly but firmly begin to push his legs apart. After enough space has been made Kris feels someone take a seat in between his now open legs.

“Good so far?” Kris hears Susie ask from her place on the floor in front of him.

“Ye...yeah” Kris energetically stammers.

“Careful freak,” Susie warns, “don’t get to excited or this might end sooner than it has to.” Soon after, Kris felt Susie’s hands slowly slide up his legs and work their way to his belt and zipper. The zipper put up little resistance and came undone with a metallic purr. The belt buckle however proved a slight challenge for Susie from her current angle of attack. Kris went to help but found his hands forcefully pushed into the back of the couch. “Hands off” Susie growled at her partner’s attempt to intervene.

Susie struggled with the buckle for another few seconds before letting out a low, almost pained growl and removing her hands from the cast iron cock blocker. A second later, Kris felt something warm press up against his stomach. Susie’s snout. A second after that, their was a bit of pressure on the top of his right thigh that then disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. Susie’s jaw opening wide. Then there was a sudden tug on Kris’s belt followed by a snapping noise. Due to the hormonal haze he was in, Kris was struggling to figure out what had just happened. Things cleared up quickly when he heard Susie making a spitting noise that was followed by a light wet thud. “She just bit off a chuck of my belt...” Kris was both concerned and aroused by this realization.

With the belt dispatched, Kris felt Susie’s hands return to his crotch. She fumbled with his pants button for a second but was quickly able to undo it. With the last barrier broken, Susie wasted no time in shoving her hand down Kris’s pants to find his cock. Within seconds she found what she was looking for. The recent excitement had already brought him to half mast. As her hand wrapped around his shaft, she could feel a deep throb running through it. As she removed it from its cotton prison, it was quickly becoming nearly fully erect.

While the room was too dark to allow her a good look at the prize in her hand, Susie could tell from the way it filled up her palm that Kris was packing a decent sized unit. Not cervix slamming big like the ones from HMOFM porn, but not bad by any means. A base smile spread across her lips as his scent began to flood her nostrils. She slowly and deeply inhaled and brought the smaller of Kris’s two heads towards her open maw. “I won’t bite, too hard” she whispers right before she wraps her lips around Kris’s shaft. Her maw is large enough to take in his entire length with his tip just coming close to the start of her throat.

With her newly acquired treasure now safely secured away, it was time to have some fun with it. Susie started by wrapping her long, blue tongue several times around the upper length of Kris’s cock. Each completed loop of the wrap caused the human to let out a soft moan. With her tongue firmly wrapped, Susie began to bob her head up and down. Her lips gliding along the lower half of Kris’s shaft while her tongue jerked off the upper half. After a few bobs of her head, Susie began to taste a salty, bitter something near the back of her mouth, “pre,” she deduced. Taking the presence of pre as a sign she was doing something at least half right, Susie continued to bob her head up and town tugging and sucking on her boyfriend’s BHC.

Soon, Kris began to buck his hips in and out of rhythm with Susie’s head bobs. “Un-uh” she mumbled through her cock filled mouth. Whether Kris choose not to listen or did not hear her did not matter to Susie. She brought the very tip of one of her sharp teeth up against the flesh of Kris’s members and stopped her bobbing. Realizing something was off, Kris stopped his thrusting his breath catching in his throat. “Stay still freak or I WILL bite, understood?” She hisses after having removed her mouth and tongue from around Kris’s length.

“Y...ye...yes” Kris replied his voice filled with equal measures of fear and lust.

Satisfied with her treasure’s response. Susie returned Kris’s cock to her mouth and resumed where she had left off. A few minutes later and Kris’s moaning and panting were growing louder and longer. Susie could feel Kris’s thigh muscles tighten in order to keep his hips from bucking and thrusting. She figured he was close and since he had been such a good little dragon slave to her all day, she would minimize his suffering.

Susie took Kris’s cock deep into her maw, her tongue sliding to the base of his shaft while the upper half and tip were crammed down her throat. She was panting like a beast now. Drool mixed with pre leaking from her half open mouth. Guttural moans of wet pleasure and hunger escaped Susie’s mouth as she throat fucked her boyfriend. After half a minute of this treatment Kris’s hips began bucking again. “Susie I’m gonna...” Is all he had time to say before his orgasm turned his words into a drawn out gasp.

Susie then felt Kris’s cock let loose a powerful throb and spasm. The first thick rope of cum hit the back of her throat. A few more throbs, spasms, and the occasional bucking of Kris’s hips later and Susie found her new toy had been emptied of its salty contents.

“Up and move” Susie commanded Kris as she rose from her spot on the floor in front of him the quilt still managing to hold onto her.

“Kay” was all Kris could stammer as he shakily stood up, his cock hanging out of his pants.

Susie laid down on the couch. Her back against one of its arms. She took a minute to adjust the quilt so it exposed her chest. She then reached behind her back and with a bit of squirming and a lot of cussing undid the hooks of her bra. She removed it. Now there was only her t-shirt protecting her chest from total exposure.

For a moment, she thought about pulling the trigger; taking off her shirt and letting the quilt slide off her entirely. There in the unnatural, storm-wrought darkness, Kris would only feel her, not see her. “Hell,” she thought “if he felt the way I did a second ago,” before her current thoughts of self reflection and doubt started, “he probably wouldn’t notice anything but my tits.” But the thoughts were in her head now and like always she could not fight them off, only accept them. She let out a low groan of self pity and settled on keeping the quilt over her belly and just letting her breasts hang free by pulling the hem of her t-shirt above them.

She finished her repositioning by guiding her hands down her belly, under her pants and boxers, and just within finger tip range of her slowly dripping lips. “Alright, Kris” she purrs in her low throaty voice, you can come lay down now.” She could feel him take a seat near her feet. From there she could feel him slow crawl his way up her torso his hands blindly groping in the dark to figure out where exactly she was. Soon one of his hands accidentally brushed against her left nipple. It sent a warm wave flowing from the point of contact down through to her lower back. “Oh…” she softly moaned as she road the little ripple of pleasure.

“Susie, was that one of your...” Kris started and trailed off.

“Uh-huh” was all she had time to breath out before she felt both of Kris’s hands hovering a fraction of an inch above her exposed breasts. At the same time, she could feel him repositioning himself so that he was entirely on top of her. Normally, having Kris in such an intimate position on her would have been a no go for Susie, but with the extra thick quilt between them she felt at least semi protected from him feeling any of her less than self-loved, softer parts.

“Like what ya found do ya freak” Susie asks Kris in a hard whisper.

Kris’s only response was to gently press both his palms against Susie’s nipples and areolas while his fingers softly kneaded the supple, scaled flesh around them. Susie found his squeezes to be gentle but could feel them intensifying with each grasp.

“Come here, treasure” Susie commands Kris in a lover’s tone “kiss your dragon.” Not one to disobey a direct order, Kris readjusted himself on top of Susie. After a second of squirming, Susie felt Kris’s warm lips press against the base of her neck. Only a brief moment of hesitation passed before Kris parted his lips and gently began to bite Susie’s neck. The sudden hot, wet, and painful sensation was enough to force Susie to slide her fingers between her lips. Once inside, she began to rub her clit with the tip of her right middle finger while she plunged deeper into herself with her left middle and pointer finger.

With a few pumps of her fingers, Susie could feel her boxers and jeans beginning to become damp. She normally took a while to get this wet but with Kris working both her tits and neck, things where moving a lot quicker than normal. Suddenly, any thoughts Susie may have had snapped away as she felt Kris remove his mouth from her neck. He then began trailing small, quick kisses up to the side of her mouth. He then worked his way towards her lips. Each of them turned their heads to accommodate the other and soon their lips parted and their tongues met.

As their tongues intertwined, Susie began to quicken how fast she was sliding her fingers in and out of herself. Deep beastial moans began to emanate from Susie’s maw as her low pleasure spread up her spine. Soon she found her self bucking her hips in sync with her fingers’ thrusts. As she bucked, Kris began to press against her. Slowly, Kris broke the couples kiss.

For a second, Susie was confused by her mate’s action. That was until he began trailing kisses from her maw down to the base of her neck. He lingered there a moment slowly dragging the tip of his tongue along the divot between her neck and collar bone. Kris pulled his tongue back into his mouth and began to slowly run his lips down Susie’s chest towards her right breast. For a brief moment Susie felt Kris’s hot breath against her engorged nipple. The sensation became overwhelming and near burning hot as Kris wrapped his lips around his target began to tenderly suckle at it.

Kris’s mouth on her nipple had finally pushed Susie to her breaking point. Her long, blue tongued lulled out from her mouth, her eyes closed tight, and her already erratic hip bucking took on a frantic pace. Her moans turned to deep ragged gasps as one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced gripped her entire body. Her pleasure induced thrashing continued as she road her orgasm to completion.

Upon opening her eyes, Susie found both herself and Kris out of breath. Slowly she brought her hand to Kris’s chin and extracted him from off her chest. She then pulled his face towards hers and the two engaged in a gentle, passionate kiss. When the couple finally ended their kiss, Susie realized that the quilt had slipped down off her front quite a ways. She could feel her soft, round belly fully exposed; a roll forming at her navel due to her current posture.

After coming to this realization, Susie gently began pushing Kris into a sitting position with the same hand she had used to guide him to her lips. Due to what had just transpired, Kris put up no resistance to his lover’s direction. With Kris now off her and in a semi stable sitting position, as far as she could tell at least, Susie subtly pulled her shirt down and re-wrapped the quilt around herself.

As the seconds go by, Susie realizes that her subtle maneuver had gone unnoticed by Kris. Taking a bit of pride in her accomplishment she dawns a cocky smile. “So freak,” Susie says, “was that worth what I put you through earlier?” Kris says nothing. He is nodding his head but the deep darkness of the room hides this fact from Susie. “Hey freak,” she playfully growls, “did I break ya, can ya talk.”

“Def… definite… definitely worth it” Kris finally manages to spit out half a minute later.

“Good, now come ‘ere” Susie says as she makes to put her head in Kris’s lap.

“Hold up a sec” Kris responds. Susie hears fumbling noises and a zipper being done up. “Alright, go ahea..” is all Kris has time to say before Susie presses her head into his lap. The young couple sit like this in the dark for what feels like hours. Eventually the lights come back on and so does the TV. The last entry in the “A Bad Dream on Oak Lane” is playing out. The couple only notice long enough for one of them to grab the remote and turn off the distraction in the corner.

Kris feels his foot bump against something hard and sturdy. It takes him a second to realize that it is the bottom step of his front porch. He had been so caught up in his memories of his and Susie’s first intimate act that he had not noticed he had already made it home from the diner.

As he mounts the steps, Kris realizes that his memories had given him some insight into his earlier question about Susie’s weirdness about hugs. “Hugs aren’t the problem,” he muses “no, Susie can handle hugs. Its… its when I touch, or almost touch her around her body? That’s what seems to set her off” Kris concludes with some puzzlement. “Huh, maybe I can ask her about it tomorrow.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

Susie laid in her bed, still dressed in her day-time attire. Her feeding frenzy finished up about an hour ago. She had cleaned up the massive mess from her meal and sneaked up to her room just as Susanne got home. Susie then had spent the next hour stifling her belly-pain induced groans to avoid giving Susanne cause to come check on her.

Despite what others in Hometown may have thought to the contrary; Susanne was a devoted, caring, and good mother to Susie. For as busy as Susanne was, she always had time for her daughter. It did not matter when Susie needed Susanne or why, the elder dragon would always be there for her whelp.

It was Susanne’s unceasing care for her, which made Susie so sickened by her own actions. Self disgust and physical pain were mere trifles when compared to the fear of disappointing such a truly good person. It was this same fear of disappointment that caused Susie to be so guarded around Kris. “A loser in every way, why stay with me” the young woman sulks to herself as she bites into her pillow to stifle a pained groan and a sob.

Susie wallowed in these and other self disparaging thoughts for the next hour. She would have kept at it until late into the night had a knock at her door not brought her back to reality. To beaten down to talk, Susie did not respond to the knocking. After a pause, another round of taps came from the door. Susie closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. A few seconds later, Susanne quietly opened the bedroom door a crack, and stuck her head through.

A smile came to Susanne’s tired face as she looked down at her beloved daughter. Just as Susie thought of Kris as her most precious treasure, so thought Susanne of Susie. She stood there for a moment, taking in the scene of her daughter sleeping peacefully. “Good night honey, I love you so much” Susanne said as she pulled her head out of the room and closed the door behind her.

When Susie was sure there was no way for Susanne to hear her, she sat up in bed and sighed out, “Thanks mom, I love you too.” A single tear fell from the mauve dragon’s right eye. She sat and listened as her mom went through her pre-bedtime routine. At that moment, Susie wanted nothing more than to rush through her door, wrap her mother up in a huge hug, and bury her face against the older dragon’s shoulder to seek solace and comfort. Fear about what she might say and what her mother might feel kept her locked in place on her bed.

A half-hour later, Susie heard Susanne shut off the shower. Soon after, the hallway light sneaking in from under her bedroom door disappeared. Susie remained seated until she heard her mother’s bedroom door shut. After a few minutes, Susie hefted herself up from her bed. The second she was on her feet, her over-stuffed stomach began to protest her moving about. To quell the onslaught of angry and painful grumbling, Susie placed her hands on her bloated belly and applied some comforting pressure. As she pressed her hands to her abdomen, Susie was disgusted at how taut it felt. “Hell... I really did it this time” she chastises herself. The disappointment she felt with herself weighed upon her soul infinitely more than her meal weighed in her gut.

With a hand pressed to her pained stomach, Susie opened the door to her room and stepped out into the dark, upstairs hallway. Down the hall and to her right was the bathroom, past that in the opposite end of the hall was Susanne’s room. Her mother’s room, or more precisely the door to her mother’s room, would be Susie’s first stop.

Slowly, carefully Susie shuffled down the hall to her mother’s door. When she arrived, she held her breath and did her best to listen for her mother’s snoring. When Susie heard her mother’s even breathing and a few half murmured word she knew she could safely continue her late night excursion.

Susie backtracked to the bathroom. Once there, she turned the door’s knob as lightly as she could. The slight click from the door’s latch clipping against the door frame’s face plate sounded to Susie like a revolver shot from a western. For a second, she was sure her mother’s door would come flying open and her mother would come leaping out, spurred to action by a perceived gunshot blast. But as the seconds passed and no such thing happened, Susie realized her nerves had, as always when she engaged in late night subterfuge, been playing tricks on her. Susie entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. In pitch blackness, she stretched out her left arm and groped for the light switch.

Success! In an instant the room was bathed in light, while at the same time, a deep whiring sound shattered the night-time peace. She had accidentally turned on the ventilation fan along with the light. Susie flailed her hand back out to undo her mistake; a second of fumbling later and the fan ceased its spinning. With the fan quiet, Susie held her breath and listened as best she could for any sound of her mother stirring about.

After a few seconds of waiting and listening, Susie was certain that Susanne was still sound asleep in her room. “Get a hold of yourself Susie” she mentally chided herself. Reassured that her mother was still asleep, Susie opened the bathroom’s linen-closet door and began searching for the object that had brought her out of her room in the first place. A bit of rummaging later and Susie found what she was looking for, a hot water bottle. Susie spent a second looking over the thick, rubber sack to assure it was hole free. The last thing Susie needed was to have to explain to her mother why her mattress and sheets were soaked through.

With her prize in hand, Susie set the sink’s faucet to its hottest setting. After a minute of warming up, a pillar of steam began rising from the sink’s basin. Susie unsealed the bottle, and careful to avoid touching the hot water with her hand, positioned the container’s open end under the faucet’s mouth. As the bottle filled, Susie began turning the tap to slow the faucet's output. Just before the water reached the bottle’s lip, Susie turned off the faucet and then resealed the container. A quick shake of the bottle verified that it was sealed tight, not a drop of water spilled out.

Before leaving the room, Susie pressed the rapidly warming bottle to her t-shirt clad belly. Her tongued lulled out the side of her mouth as a warm soothing sensation spread from the point of contact across the tautly stretched, scaled flesh of her stomach. “Oh fuck yesssss; sweet, sweet relief” she moans as a comforting shudder ran up and down her spine. With her task complete, Susie flipped off the lights and opened the door to the hallway.

The sudden loss of light meant the hallway looked far darker to Susie then when she made her initial trip. “No big deal” she thought. At least until she heard a groggy “Hrm?” from off to her side. Susie’s survival instincts kicked in causing her pupils to dilate so they could take in as much light as possible in an attempt to see the source of the noise. But deep down, Susie already knew the speaker of the sleepy greeting. A near boiling sweat poured from Susie’s forehead as she turned to obscure the hot water bottle and her overly-full belly from her mother’s field of vision.

“He… hey mom, why you up so late?”

“An extra glass of water with dinner, how about you honey?”

“Oh uuuhhh” Susie stammers. It was providence straight from the Angel’s hand that allowed Susie to make it this far without tipping off Susanne that something was up. In a moment of clarity and brilliance Susie opted for a tactic that she rarely used, the truth. “Stomach ache, to much hot sauce on my fries at QC’s.” Well, a partial truth anyway.

“Oh, sorry to hear that, can I get you anything?” Susanne asked as she went to place a comforting hand on Susie’s shoulder.

“Nah, just gonna power through” Susie replied with a dismissive shrug that was just deep enough to keep Susanne from making contact with her shoulder.

“Oh… alright. Try to get some sleep and if you need anything or feel sick again you let me know, okay?” The concern in Susanne’s voice is as clear as a summer sky. It cuts Susie deep, she lamented that even her attempts to avoid causing her mother distress just made things worse on the overworked single parent.

With that, Susanne stepped towards the bathroom as Susie continued down the hallway toward her room. “Night mom” Susie huffed as she is halfway down the hall.

“You too honey, love you” was Susanne’s reply.

“Love you too” Susie quickly replied as she opened the door to her room. After she had closed the door, Susie pressed her back to it and slowly slid to the carpeted ground. She hugged the water bottle to her torso and waited for her mind to settle. To Susie, it seemed like the walk from the bathroom to her current break on the floor had taken hours. In reality it was only about five minutes. After regaining her composure, Susie rose to her feet only for her stomach to protest the disruption of its inertia. “Cram it” she growled to herself as she waddled to her bed.

Susie placed the hot water bottle down on her nightstand. Over the years, she had perfected her post binge routine. While she took no pleasure in the process, only in the relief it brought, the next few steps were the ones she hated most. Seeing her own naked form was never something Susie looked forward to. This was especially true post binge.

Susie began by pulling her arms out of her jacket’s sleeves. With her arms freed, the purple over garment was dropped to the ground near her nightstand. The jacket was soon joined by Susie’s socks.

Next Susie undid her belt. As it hung limp at the sides of her hips, she took a deep breath and flexed her buried abdominal muscles as best she could. Her stuffed stomach began to protest immediately. As quick as her clawed fingers could move, Susie undid her jeans’ button and pulled down the zipper. She then grabbed her waistband and tugged down until gravity took over and brought the jeans to the ground for her. Susie stepped out of the jeans and let them remain where they lay.

The deed done, Susie let out her breath and relaxed her core muscles. Instantly, her belly returned to its previous protruding position. To be entirely accurate, Susie’s stomach hung ever so slightly further and lower than it had before with the small bit of support offered by her jeans gone. Susie’s lower half was now only covered by her boxers. The thin cloth would not impede the water bottle from performing its duty. Additionally, Susie took minor comfort in what little cover they offered and their relaxed fitting waistband only clung to her past-stuffed belly rather than bit into it like her jeans.

Next, Susie moved her right hand behind her back. She fished around for a few seconds before she got a hold of her bra’s clasp through her t-shirt. With a few flicks of her wrist, she undid the four hooks that held the undergarment together. She then slid the arm straps down her biceps and through her shirt sleeves. When the pair of straps were far enough down, Susie pulled each arm free. Finally, she grabbed one of the cups from over her t-shirt and pulled it out and down. With a slight rustling of fabric on fabric, the bra came sliding out from under her top and tumbled to the ground where it came to rest on top of her jeans.

“FUCK this next part” Susie growls as her shoulders slumped in shame. She then grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and began to pull it up over her torso and head. As she pulled the top off over her head, Susie did her best to not look down. She tried looking out the window but instead of the winter night sky, she saw a semi transparent version of her reflection.

That reflection revealed an image that was far worse then what she had imagined. This was easily the biggest she had ever been. “How… how did I get like this” is all she could think. Her mind ran the words through her head on loop. The mantra repeated itself as Susie assessed the damage.

The first thing that hit her was her noticeable pear shape. Her thighs now touched more then they did not. Her rear was still mostly round but it was beginning to spread out and lose definition. Due to the increased size of her backside, Susie’s already abnormally small tail was beginning to look downright stubby.

Susie skipped over her largest feature and instead reviewed her breasts. They were still A cups. Susie sulked that the one potential scrap of good that could come from her reprehensible habit had never once manifested itself through an increase in her cup size.

Susie let out a long sigh from a breath she had not realized she had been holding. She dropped her shoulders as she looked away from the window and pointed her gaze directly down. Most of her field of vision was taken up by a round purple orb; her stomach, as big and as full as it has ever been. Normally it had a degree of give to it. Enough so that when inspecting herself, Susie could, in her own words “pinch an inch and then some.” She placed both her hands on the sides of her belly and gently lifted and dropped it. Normally this would have caused her tummy to jiggle about for a second or so but due to its fullness, her stomach just dropped right back into its previous resting place. “Damn it” she hissed through clenched teeth.

Not sweating, Susie hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her boxers. With a tug, the top of the underwear clung to her thighs rather than her waist. Susie slid her right pointer finger from the bottom side of her stomach towards the front of her hips. She got to the base of her finger and slightly into her palm before she felt a claw tip press into scale. Everything before that point was obscured by belly.

“How… why...” is all Susie could think. The weight of the discovery and the emotional toll of the day slammed into her like a train into a car stalled on the tracks. She felt her knees go weak and then buckle. Luckily, she fell backwards, towards her bed. After she landed on the bed, she felt her thighs jiggle before coming to a complete rest from her rapid plunge. At the same time, her stomach loosed an angry roar and ache of pain in an attempt to remind Susie of its displeasure with any form of rapid movement. And to add insult to injury, the bed frame’s main support beam and the mattress’ springs let out their own groans of discomfort from the sudden introduction of such a heavy load.

Susie sat on the bed a few seconds taking it all in. The only noise in the room were the poor, upset girl’s shallow breaths. Shock gave way and slowly, Susie moved her palms up towards her eyes. She pressed them hard against her eyelids as tears began to leak out. She did not sob out loud, she had to much practice and control for that. However, the silent sobs did cause her whole body to shudder as they traveled through her.

The defeated dragoness sat and cried. Self pity and self disgust took turns opening her eyes’ flood gates. The tears flowed and flowed. Eventually, after the tears and sobs stopped, Susie snatched up the hot water bottle and slammed it against her belly. The two squishy objects made a clapping noise as they collided. If Susie’s reserves had not already been used up, the noise would have spurred another round of tears.

Instead, Susie just hugged the bottle all the tighter to herself and let the warmth spread out and sooth her tortured stomach. After only a minute of contact the heat offered by the bottle was working wonders to dull the physical ache Susie had been experiencing ever since she finished eating. But even though the physical pain was abating, the wound left by the day’s emotional trauma was still hot and smoking. Susie stretched out her hand and retrieved her sheets, blankets, and quilt. She wrapped them around herself as tightly as she could. Satisfied that the mass of cloth would obscure her and the hot water bottle’s shape to onlookers, Susie slammed her head into her pillows. The crater the impact created was great enough that the edges began to cave into themselves partially obscuring Susie’s vision.

The dragoness tossed and turned, further shaping her bedding into the most comforting pile of obscuring and protecting cover she could construct with such soft materials. Eventually she began to pant from exertion. At the same time, her hair started to knot from the rapid whipping about and frizz from the build up of static electricity.

Susie eventually managed to settle her mind enough so that she could take back control of her body and stop her thrashing. As she quieted down her body, questions began to run screaming through her mind. “The hell am I gonna do? “How do I stop this shit? If I don’t get this under control I am gonna.. Mom, she would be so disappointed in all this… would she still even want me here if she found out? And Kris… fuck what would he think, do, say…? No answers were forth coming.

Desperate to escape the endless horde of questions, Susie focused on the blackness beyond the words in her head. She pulled it towards herself or maybe she pulled herself towards it. Either way, the words faded away as she drifted deeper and deeper into the darkness. Eventually, she was deep enough into the dark that she found a semblance of peace and then sleep.

After such a horrible day, the Angel saw fit to grant Susie a small mercy, the mercy of a dreamless night and a deep sleep she would not wake from until late the coming Saturday morning. In fact, she would not awaken until Hometown’s only resident human came knocking at her door.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

Kris’s mid-morning walk to Susie’s house was uneventful. Unlike his walk the previous night, he managed to stay on the sidewalk and out of any snowbanks the whole way there. In fact, the youngest of the Dreemurrs proved such a competent pedestrian that he found he had arrived at Susie’s place early, a little to early.

The plan had been for Kris to arrive at Susie’s after Susanne had left for work. Judging by the fact that Susanne was walking out the door while Kris was walking up the driveway meant the that the plan had been an abject failure. As a result, Kris had to do the one thing all young men loved doing more than anything. He had to engage in polite conversation with his girlfriend’s mother.

Now to be fair, Kris had no qualms with Susanne. In fact, of all the “real adults” he knew, she seemed to be one of the most level headed. He and Susie were able to act like a normal couple around her. Which was quite the departure from how they needed to act around Kris’s mother. The matron of the Dreemurr home had very, “traditional” views of how a courtship should be carried out.

Susanne was fast approaching and Kris did not much care for the expression the woman wore. It was a tired look, one not born of physical or mental wariness; rather, it seemed to come from a place of motherly concern. Kris had seen that look on his own mother’s face after his brother departed for college. He knew the cause of that look was not something that left on its own accord, it had to be actively exorcised.

As Kris had spent most of his pre-Dark World life listening rather than talking, he figured he could dust off his old skill set to help bare some of the dragoness’s load. It was the least he could do for her; she had after all, never given the couple any real trouble. In fact, when you got right down to it, she had always been totally supportive of the two lovebirds.

“Morning Susanne” Kris began with a slight wave as he continued closing the distance between them. It still struck the human as odd to call a “real adult” by her first name. But Susanne had insisted Kris do so, something to do with never caring for her last name. So, Kris did as he was told.

Susanne dawned a half smile and returned the wave, “Morning to you too sugar” the dragon matron replied. Kris had come to accept that Susanne called anyone she liked by a nickname.

“Uh, you alright?” Kris asked. He knew the dragon had to get to work and figured that cutting right to the point would be the best use of both their time.

“That obvious huh, damn. Guess I need to work on my poker face. No wonder your old man and Undyne always clean me out at card night.” Susanne responded with a half shrug.

“Yeah, sure, guess so. But uh… back to you though. I don’t know, you just look kinda tired, long night?” The human fought to steer the conversation back towards Susanne and away from the relationship between his father and officer Undyne.

The half smile on Susanne’s face turned to a full frown. Her shoulders dropped and the look she gave Kris made the human almost wish they had kept talking about Asogre and Undyne. “Is everything okay between you and Susie?” Susanne blurted out, her concern obvious as could be.

“Yeah! Unless something changed since we were at QC’s last night. Why, did she say something?” Kris asked, fear tinged his response.

“No, no sugar. Nothing like that happened, she just seemed off last night is all. She faked being asleep when I went to tuck… er say good night to her. Then later, when we met in the hall, I tried to bring her in for a hug and she… she juked me!” Mild indignation had crept into Susanne’s tone as she made her last point but it left as soon as it appeared, replaced again by worry. “She also said she was feeling sick. Put it all together and well, I’m just worried is all. Mom’s right to be, I’m sure you know all about that, huh? Susanne ended with a resigned chuckle.

“Oh… yeah, believe me.” Kris replied with his own less than sincere laugh. “You’re right though, that is odd even by Susie standards. I promise I’ll make sure shes alright and if she is sick, I’ll take care of her while you’re out.” As the last words left his mouth, a look of loving determination filled Kris’s face.

“You’re a really good guy, you know that Kris Dreemurr?” Susanne said as she stooped down and hardily embraced the human in a hug. Kris returned the hug. A second later, Susanne ended the embrace when she realized she had lifted the diminutive human off the ground. “Sorry about that sugar” she said through an embarrassed smile.

“No worries, happens more than you’d think” Kris replied as he looked down to hide a blush.

“Ha; anyway, hate to run but I gotta get to work” Susanne began as she opened the door to her car. “You go right inside, doors unlocked. Unless she got up while we were talking, Susie should still be asleep in her room. I would have woken her up but after last night… I just wanted her to get as much sleep as she could, you know, in case she really is sick.”

“Of course” Kris said with a nod. “Have a good day Mrs…” A sharp gaze from Susanne froze Kris mid sentence. “Er uh, Susanne” he finished with a stammer.

A huff of laughter left the dragon’s mouth as she got into the car. “You too” she said as she closed the door and started the car’s engine. Kris gave a brief wave as she pulled out of the driveway and then out of sight.

With Susanne gone, Kris turned and walked towards the house’s front door. After clearing the stoop, he reached for the doorknob but before he wrapped his hand around it, he was struck by its shape. The former orb had been partially crushed into an oval. “Huh, which one of them did that?” He wondered. Kris turned the knob and found that it still worked and that the door itself was unlocked, just as Susanne had said it would be.

Upon entering the meager bungalow, Kris smelled freshly brewed coffee. After taking off his shoes, the human made his way to the kitchen and saw half a pot of the still-steaming beverage sitting in a worn, drip coffee maker. The human had never been one for the bitter liquid, he was more of a hot chocolate kind of guy. But Susie drank the stuff and he figured a cup of Joe would make a wake up call at least semi bearable. “Besides” Kris thought, “its customary to bring an offering when entering a dragon’s den.” He chuckled at his joke as he prepared the coffee the way Susie liked it, with plenty of cream and sugar.

With the coffee poured and prepared to a very light hazel color, Kris walked up the flight of stairs and down the hall towards Susie’s room. Once there, he rapped his knuckles against Susie’s bedroom door a few times and waited for a response. When no reply came, Kris decided to press his ear against the door to see if he could hear Susie’s snores. No sound could be heard beyond the door. Kris had been around a sleeping Susie often enough to know that she was most definitely not a quiet sleeper. The lack of noise combined with Susanne’s earlier comments now had Kris worried.

Kris bit his lip as he contemplated how to proceed. After a brief internal struggle between respecting Susie’s privacy and satisfying his concerned curiosity, Kris opted to enter the room. “She’ll forgive me... eventually” he reassured himself. His course of action set, Kris turned the door’s handle as gently as he could. He slowly pushed the barrier inwards until he had made just enough space for himself to get through. With a slight shimmy, Kris wormed his way into Susie’s room.

Kris had been in Susie’s room before, so the fact that it looked like a hurricane had blown through it did not surprise him in the least. What did surprise him however, was what he could see of Susie. While the covers lived up to their name for the most part, they did leave the dragon’s head and shoulders exposed. Her shoulders are what had caught Kris’s attention. They were completely bare, no t-shirt or jacket sleeves covered them nor could he see any bra straps. “Is she wearing a shirt or even a bra under there?” The question flashed through Kris’s mind as his face reddened.

“Susie” Kris said quietly, barely even a whisper. Her lack of response was not surprising. She would have struggled to hear him from a few inches away, let a lone across a room while asleep. “Susie!” Kris tried again, louder this time but the human still failed to wake the sleeping dragon.

Kris realized that he was already in deep by entering Susie’s room uninvited. “Well, “in for a penny in for a pound” as mom says” he reasoned to himself. With that, he doffed his backpack to the side of the door, placed the coffee mug down on a beat-up dresser, and made his way towards Susie’s bed.

Upon seeing Susie up close, some of Kris’s previously held fear about her being sick abated. Aside from her hair being an utter mess, he could see nothing outwardly wrong with his lover. Kris bent his head over Susie’s sleeping form and tried once more to rouse her using only his voice,“Uh Susie... wakey wakey.”

When that failed, Kris placed his hand on Susie’s right, uncovered shoulder and gently shook it. His efforts earned him a grunt from the dragon as she tucked herself into a ball attempting to hide away from the waking world. Kris kept at it. “Mom! It’s a Saturday, let me sleep” Susie groaned as she turned away from her would be wakener.

“Its me Susie” Kris corrected. Hearing Kris’s voice caused Susie’s eyes to snap open. In an instant she turned towards her room’s invader. Scenes from the previous night filled the dragoness’s mind. It was then that Susie remembered that under her covers she was naked.

A cold sweat broke out across the girl’s plump, scaled form and she felt paralyzed with uncertainty about how to proceed. As far as she could tell, she was trapped. She could think of no excuse she could give that would convince Kris to leave the room without arousing suspicion nor could she fake still being asleep.

As Susie drew blank after blank about how to proceed, her subconsciousness decided on what to do for her. “The fuck are you doing in my room Kris!” Susie snarled at the human standing over her. Kris leaped back from the verbal assault. Susie then sat straight up in bed pulling her covers tight against herself as she did so.

“Just waking you up, your Susanne-er mom-er your mom told me to come and check on you” Kris sputtered. “She said something about you acting funny last night, or that you were sick, or something. I just… I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Did you even try to knock?” Susie roared. “You freak, you could have saw me nak-er doing stu-er... ugh. Not even mom fucking busts in like you did!” For once, Susie’s pet name for Kris held little endearment. It was in that moment that Kris realized just how badly he had messed up. He had never seen Susie this mad before let alone this mad at him.

“Susie, I’m sorry. I really was just trying to make sure you were okay is all.” Kris stammered as he stepped further away from the enraged dragon’s bed. It was his stepping away from her that caused Susie to stop her tirade. In that moment the young woman realized her hair-trigger temper had done what she had always feared her appearance would do for her; drive Kris away. Susie’s head dropped as the consequences of her actions came crashing down on her. The rage at her desperate situation quelled by an all consuming feeling of utter and complete aloneness.

Kris stood halfway across the room from Susie. He un-tensed after seeing her head droop. The human did not move a muscle for fear of setting her off again. As the seconds passed, Kris saw something he had never seen before, the sight of which broke his heart. Susie’s was crying.

Kris knew in that moment he needed to act. “This won’t be near as hard as that shield block slide against the king was” he thought. “So why do my legs feel like their made of butterscotch-cinnamon pie filling?” Kris looked down half expecting his legs to be shaking around like something out of a cartoon. Instead, all he saw was the first step he took towards Susie.

Susie for her part did not notice Kris’s approach. So lost in her own misery was she that she barely noticed Kris lean over and gently embrace her. It was not until she felt him press against her for a few seconds did she even realize what was going on. Another wave of anger surged up from the depths of Susie’s soul. She spasmed and jerked away from Kris while her hands continued to pull her covers tight up against her.

“The hell are you doing!” Susie cried out as Kris recoiled from her outburst. “I thought I made it clear, I. Hate. When. You. Hug. Me. Like. That!” She spat out those last words and each one struck Kris in the heart like an acid dipped arrow. His mouth fell open and his eyes squinted as if he got hit below the belt.

Upon seeing the human retreat from her, the anger left Susie as quickly as it had come onto her. It was then she realized just how awful what she said sounded and what terrible things it implied. Both Susie and Kris remained still as statues. Neither knew what to do or say.

Susie broke the stillness by slamming herself face first into her bed. She then curled up into a ball and began to weep. Her sobs were just barely loud enough to be heard by Kris. At this point the human was at an utter loss as to what he should do. So he stood there, just staring.

Clearly she was hurting but Kris had no idea what was causing it. “Susie, what… what did I do? What can I do? What do you need?” He asked these questions as he timidly moved back towards the bed.

Susie did not give a response. She was deep, deep in her own head. “Just do it already” a sickly sweet and distorted caricature of her inner voice chastised her. “Pull the trigger and be done with it. Might as well let your gross-ass body finish what your gross-ass personality started. I mean, you just treated your loving boyfriend like total CRAP not once but TWICE in just under a minute and all he was trying to do was help. Wow! Even by your standards that’s impressive work.”

The voice continued, it still dripped with sugary poison. “Well consider this, if you scare him off now, you can sit here and cry for as long as it takes to empty yourself all out. Then when your all empty… you can spend the rest of the day stuffing deep-fried garbage down your throat to fill the void. Hell, maybe you’ll be so into it (don’t lie we both know you LOVE it) that dear old mom will finally get the drop on you.”

There was a pause, Susie felt the voice savoring the taste of the unabashed self-loathing she was radiating. “Now, wouldn’t that be a great close to the day?” The voice started back up. “Your loving mother walking in the door as you throat fuck yourself by cramming half a frozen pizza down your maw. Think of what she would say! NO, think of how she would feel, how she would blame herself! You know that’s exactly what she would do, right? And you know why, right? Because just like lover boy over there, shes a good person... WAY to good a person for someone like YOU to ever deserve in their pathetic life!”

”So whats it gonna be little miss iron body?” the voice needled her. “Gonna chase him off with words, or are you gonna go for the kill and just show him the goods?” The voice went silent and Susie was left alone in the darkest part of her mind. The dragon would have liked to stay there for the rest of her life. At least then, she would not have to do whatever it was she was about to do.

Susie knew that the voice’s narrative would play out exactly as described; if not today by some miracle, then someday, someday soon. The thought of her living hell continuing another day was enough to spark Susie to action. She looked up to see Kris staring at her. The mix of concern, and worse yet fear, on his face was clear as spring water.

Slowly, Susie moved to the edge of the bed, bringing her covers with her. Soon her feet touched the floor and she stood up. She shuffled towards Kris. When she was within a few steps of the human she stopped and stood in place not moving a muscle for what felt like hours.

“I’m so, so, so sorry Kris, I've lied to you this entire time” Susie said as she tilted her head down and released her iron grip on her cloth coverings. Her hair fell to cover her eyes at the same time the covers fell to the floor beneath her. For the first time in a very long while, Susie stood fully exposed before another person.

Time seemed to stop as Kris tried to process everything that had just happened. Susie’s volatile reaction to his attempts at apologizing and comforting her stung him. Her going catatonic for a few minutes scared the hell out of him. Then her deathly quiet rise from the bed gave him the same feeling he had right before she had pinned him against the lockers before they fell into the Dark World.

“And now… Susie is… is… is naked in front of me!”Kris’s brain screamed as his face filled with shock and his mouth fell open. The young man stood locked in place his mind unable to process it all.

Susie for her part took Kris’s reaction as the preamble for him to either laugh or run. “Damn it freak, do something!” Is what she wanted to scream but all consuming embarrassment kept her from doing anything. “This is what you get, no, deserve for being so pathetic-” her mental self-abuse is cut short as Susie sees Kris begin to move.

“Hes… hes not leaving?” Susie thought as shock riddled her brain with nervous static. For reasons Susie could not herself fathom, Kris was indeed clumsily walking back towards her. His gate and posture was like that of a deer walking directly into the face of an apex predator. Soon he was within arms length of her. A second after he was right next to her.

For a brief moment neither moved, neither breathed.

Kris broke the stalemate. As slowly as he could, as if he was afraid of spooking her away, he placed his right hand on Susie’s right bicep. He then gently wrapped his fingers around as much of it as he could before carefully tugging Susie towards himself. She took a step closer but there was still a slight gap between the two of them. Kris then brought his left arm up behind the dragoness’s back and used it to guide her the rest of the way into his waiting embrace.

Susie felt her plush form press against Kris’s toned one. As his right arm wrapped around the dragon’s back, Kris came to a beautiful realization; this was the first hug Susie had ever accepted from him since they had known one another.

Susie did not know what to do. Of all the ways she had imagined Kris reacting to her revealing herself, she had never in a million years dared hope he would do what he did. She would have remained standing there, simply accepting the hug had she not felt Kris’s left hand slide gingerly up her back. When his hand reached the base of her neck, Susie felt it gently push her down towards Kris’s shoulder. Soon, her face was nestled against the human’s neck.

A few seconds after her face made contact with it, Kris felt his neck grow wet. In a flash, Kris felt like he was being crushed as Susie returned his hug a hundred fold. The embrace continued like that until Kris’s hold began to slacken. A strange thought had entered his mind. “Susie is a lot softer then I thought she would be.” It was only then that Kris began to comprehend what he had seen moments ago.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

Susie was not sure what was going on. “Why’s he letting go?” She wondered as the human’s grip on her began to weaken. A second ago, they had both been holding onto each other for dear life. Now, Kris was not just letting go but pulling away from her. “He-he’s trying to get away...” the thought struck Susie like a slap to the face. The dragons arms dropped from around her partner and she hung her head. Shame and self loathing stung her cheeks to a brilliant blush.

Kris’s movement was brought about not by callousness but an all-consuming curiosity. “She’s so soft, way softer than I thought she’d be.” The words reverberated through the human’s mind at the expense of all else. He did not notice Susie’s arms fall away from him, nor did he notice the look of hurt that had spread across her face. All Kris could focus on was the driving need to figure out the cause of the unexpected sensation. His new position gave him all the perspective he needed.

Like any young person, Kris had spent many a sweaty and flustered morning thinking about what his partner would look like nude. Based on what he had seen of her in the Dark World. Kris suspected Susie had a robust and sturdy build. It was now quite clear to Kris that his thoughts had been misguided. For the nude dragoness that stood before him was quite the opposite of what he had imagined.

Susie had a distinct pear shape. Her ass was wide, thick, and due to its size made her already short tail to appear downright stubby. The entire length of her thighs pressed against one another. Past her knees, Susie’s legs tapered off into muscled, almost well defined caffs. However, what really caught the human’s attention, was the dragoness’s belly. It was round and large. Its softness allowed gravity to pull it into an oblong sphere. The bottom of Susie’s tummy stopped just before the start of her thighs.

Compared to her lower half, Susie’s upper half was down-right trim. Her breasts were small; A cups if the tag in her bra was to be believed. Her arms were plush, yet whenever they moved, Kris could see clear outlines of corded muscle just below the scaled surface.

Susie – sensing that Kris had not moved since stepping back from her – dared to raise her head to look at him. She expected to see a look of disgust on his face now that he had a chance to get a good look at her. An optimistic part of her hoped that maybe it would be a look of confusion that would greet her. When she saw a warm smile on Kris’s lips and a warm glint in his eyes, she almost forgot how to breath.

“Wow,” was the first hushed word whispered by the human as he broke the prolonged period. He felt warm and heavy all over. Those feelings combined to make the few steps back toward his lover a clumsy and awkward shuffle.

“Wow what? Wow look how f-fat I am or… what? Please, wow what, wow what?” The dragon pleaded as she bowed her head to resume staring at the ground. She wanted, no, needed the question answered.

“You look...” Kris began as he closed the gap between himself and his lover. “Amazing.”

“What- what did you say?” Susie stammered.

“You. Look. Amazing.” Kris repeated back to her enunciating each word as clearly as possible.

“Bullshit” Susie spat in response. Self loathing would not let her lover’s words strike home.

“Well if you won’t take my word for it.” Kris whispered. “I’ll just have to show you.” With that, Kris placed a hand on the back of Susie’s head and pulled her into a deep kiss. For a second, Susie resisted. Her holdout broke when she felt Kris’s tongue pass between her lips. A second later and Susie was returning the kiss.

As the pairs’ tongues met, Susie found herself experiencing a second sensation alongside the electric prickles of passion. It was an odd feeling, foreign and small. It sat near the core of her being. It was the first dim embers of self acceptance. They were barely there, but they were there. And they were beginning to bestow unto the dragoness a measure of intimate courage.

Trusting her feelings, Susie did what she felt was right. She wrapped her arms around Kris and slowly pulled him tight against her body. The feeling of her softer features contorting around where he slightly sunk into her plush form sent shivers of both longing and apprehension down Susie’s spine. The feeling of apprehension soon won outand Susie found herself unable to act further.

Susie’s embrace spurred on Kris’s passionate kiss. But soon, the human noticed the dragon had ceased returning it. Concerned, he pulled his lips from hers and looked into Susie’s eyes. He saw in them fear and yearning. A desire to continue but a fear of what might come from continuing.

Kris realized a kiss was not enough. He needed to go further. He placed his right hand on Susie’s left shoulder and gently wrapped his left hand around Susie’s right bicep. From there, he guided the dragoness down so that she was seated on the edge of her bed.

Kris looked down into his lover’s eyes. He saw that her fear was abating but still not totally gone. He knelt down before her and rested his chin on her kness. Kris then tipped his face up towards Susie’s and whispered, “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you would like me to do.”

The courage planted in her earlier and Kris’s loving look gave Susie the resolve to break from her stalling. She reached out and wrapped her clawed fingers around Kris’s wrists. She guided his hands toward her thighs so that they were hovering just above them. After a brief, tantalizing delay, Susie pressed Kris’s hands against her scaled hide. After she did so, she looked down to see a mix of awe and lust wash over her lover’s face.

“Now what?” The human inquired with a husky whisper. His gaze had become hungry. Susie hesitated for just a second and bit her lower lip. Numerous ideas sprung into the young woman’s mind. So many it was hard to choose, so Susie just said the first thing that came to mind.

“T-touch me...?” Susie managed to stammer out.

Kris’s lips turned up into a small smile as he gave Susie a slight nod. “Anywhere in particular or do you want me to pick?” The human asked, his tone made it clear it was entirely up to her.

“Uh… y-you... pick.”

“Happily” was all the human said as he heeded his lover’s instructions. Kris started by gripping each of the dragon girl’s plump thighs just above the knee. He then brought his face towards Susie’s left thigh. The touch of his lips against her mauve scales was gentle and slow.

“Huhuh, soft” Susie moaned as the human slowly kissed his way up her left leg. Soon, Kris had made his way to Susie’s hip. Upon doing so, he began trailing kisses from the tip of her hip down the inner curve of her thigh. “Fuck.” Susie thought over ragged huffs of breath. “Is he...is he gonna…?” All thoughts flew from her mind as Kris made his move.

Rather than continue kissing his way towards Susie’s sex, Kris opted to place his lips on her belly instead. Susie attempted too react but was to late. A mere two kisses was all it took to bring Kris’s lips near to level with Susie’s naval. The kisses stopped as Kris buried his face into the plush flesh of his lover’s ample waist.

All Susie could do was sit stunned as her boyfriend pressed his face into her most hated feature. For a moment there was complete and utter silence, Susie was not sure if either of them was even breathing. Kris then broke the quite by releasing a needy moan directly against the dragoness’s belly. As he moaned, he pressed harder against his lover; enough so that Susie began to tip backwards.

After coming to a rest on her back, Susie looked up at Kris. The human had risen to his feet and was now leaning over the dragon’s prone form. “Believe me now?” Kris asked through a caring grin.

For a moment Susie said nothing. The old, horrible voice inside her head was ready and raring to rip into her. To assert that this was just the beginning to an elaborate and cruel prank. He would turn from her and leave soon. She almost gave into the cruel thoughts until the embers of courage began to glow. The warmth they radiated and the sense of protection they offered were enough drive back the cruel machinations of her mind.

Susie’s internal struggle lasted only seconds. But to Kris the paused seemed to drag indefinitely. So much so that Kris worried that maybe he had gone to fast or far. “Heh, point made dude, and then some.” Susie said before Kris could speak. A prideful grin had sprung to her face. The pride came from her realization that the part of her body she hated most had brought out such a passionate response from her lover. “You just gonna stare or are you gonna join me?” Susie said as she patted the bed beside her.

Yeah, just a second though.” Kris responded as he began to disrobe. Susie gawked as the human began to strip. First he undid his belt then shimmied his hips just enough so that gravity took care of removing his pants for him. Susie’s eyes were then drawn to the bulge in Kris’s boxers. So enraptured by the sight was the dragon that she hardly noticed the human remove his shirt and toss it aside. A quick dip at the waist and two small steps later and the human’s feet were bare.

Kris bending over obscured Susie’s view of his entrapped BHC long enough to snap her out of her hormone induced trance. Mind momentarily clear, Susie took the opportunity to thoroughly review her lover’s physique. He was lean, maybe even skinny, and ever so slightly toned. Aside from a peach-fuzz length happy trail starting just over the waistband of his boxer’s, Kris lacked body hair.

Upon noticing Susie’s stare, Kris hesitated as he gripped the hem of a boxer leg. A slight blush ran over the boy’s cheeks as he realized just how casually he had shed his clothes in front of another. “Well, no stopping now.” he thinks as he yanks down his underwear and steps out of them and towards the bed.

Susie ogled Kris’s semi-erect cock as it bounced in rhythm with his steps. Two paces led the human to the edge of the bed. Before sitting down however, Kris bent and picked up the cover Susie had discarded earlier. He gripped one side of the cloth, swung the opposite end up into the air above the bed, and then let go. He sat down next to Susie just in time for the old blanket to cover both him and the dragoness.

The embers of courage in Susie’s soul were really beginning to flick up and burn. “Nice toss, now its my turn to throw something.” The she dragon growled as she wrapped an arm around the human. Before Kris knew what was happening, Susie slammed her back into the bed, taking the ensnared Kris with her.

Susie hit the bed hard enough to avoid bouncing. The unprepared Kris however, popped a few inches into the air, just enough for Susie to take full advantage of her hold on him. With a tug of her arm and a twist of her wrist, the dragon turned the small human so his chest was facing towards her and reeled him into her side.

As soon as Kris crashed into Susie, the human’s hands shot out to grab hold of her. His left hand latched onto her right thigh and his right hand began kneading her plush belly. As he groped his dragon, Kris pushed his face into Susie’s neck and took in a deep breath then released an exhilarated sigh.

The hand Susie had on Kris’s back alternated between grabbing onto his lower back and occasionally pinching his hip or rear. Her other hand she rubbed up and down the human’s side feeling the exotic and alluring beat of his heart.

“Hell, he wasn’t lying!” Susie thought as she stroked the human in her arms. “He really doesn't hate my body. He likes it, even the fa-big parts.” Susie’s whole face erupted with a fierce heat as the realization really started to sink in. But a part of her needed to hear him say it. She needed him to confirm with words that which his actions already said. “So freak...” she stammered as a light sweat grew on her forehead, “how long have you been into big girls?”

Kris stopped nuzzling Susie’s neck as he considered the question. A moment passed in near silence; the only noise to be heard was the faint rubbing of flesh against scale. Susie wondered if maybe she had offended Kris. She was about to attempt to apologize when the human finally spoke. “Forever, I guess? I can’t remember a time I didn’t not like them... Must be hard wired in or something.”

“But if you don’t believe me, why don’t you take a look in my sketchbook?” Kris asked Susie with a wiry grin.

“What, you mean that thing you drew of me from the Dark World? That doesn’t count since I’m all muscly and not… f-f-you know.”

“No, I’m talking about my other sketchbook. The purple one in the zipper pocket in my backpack.” Kris then pointed towards the backpack he had left sitting near Susie’s bedroom door.

“Really freak, you want me to get up... now?” Susie squeezed Kris’s side to emphasize her point.

“I promise it will be worth it” is all the human said, the wiry grin had yet to disappear from his face.

“Fine” Susie huffed as she begrudgingly released Kris from her hold and got out from under the covers. After crossing the room Susie found herself rummaging through Kris’s bag. After a moment of searching, Susie found the zipper Kris had mentioned at the base of the back of the pack’s interior. After opening the compartment, Susie removed the sketchbook.

Unlike his main sketch book’s cover, which the human had adorned with doodles of various quality, the cover of the book Susie held was nearly unblemished save for the corners being a bit dog-eared. As the dragoness was about to open the book, Kris stopped her with a yelp. “Hold up a sec, don’t open it yet, come sit down first.” Kris finished as he patted the bed directly in front of him.

“As if!” Susie snorted as she made to open the book; her curiosity now peaked.

“Please.” Kris pleased. “I really want to go through it with you.”

“Wow, try and sound more pathetic why don’t you?” Susie jokingly sneered. “But fine, we’ll do it your way.” With that the dragon returned to the bed and thumped down in the spot Kris had indicated earlier. As she did so, Kris wrapped his arms around Susie’s middle and pulled the plump dragoness directly into his lap.

“Lemme, lemme go damn it! I’m-I’m gonna squash your balls, or legs, or something!” Susie squealed as she thrashed against the human’s grip. Despite the strength and size advantage Susie had over her much smaller partner, somehow she could not break free of the his hold.

Susie kept flailing about but Kris countered by tightening his grasp. Upon realizing resistance was useless, Susie settled down. Once the dragoness was calm, Kris pulled Susie’s back tight against his chest and brought his chin to rest on her shoulder. “The only way your going to hurt me is if you keep squirming.” Kris began. “Now, settle down, quit crumpling my book, and lets look at my drawings together, shall we?

“Oh shit dude, my bad!” Susie yipped, her eyes bulged out after noticing that she had been folding the sketchbook over itself as she fought against Kris’s hold of her.

“No worries, Sus.” Kris breathed as he nestled his chin deeper into the crook of Susie’s neck. “Open the book.”

“Yeah.” Was all Susie said, her focus had shifted from the book to the tingling sensation Kris’s warm breath caused as it met the sensitive scales on her neck.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Susie opened the book’s cover. The first page was blank save for the following words written in its center “Private, stay out!” At the bottom of the page, in a much more scribbled script was written “This goes double for goat’s named Azzy! Next to these final words was a scowling skull. Susie chuckled at the sight and turned the page.

The first handful of pages contained rather crude depictions of what Susie could only assume were meant to be “thicc dragon girlz!” or at least that is what the caption at the top of the pages implied. The crudeness of the drawings confused Susie, She had never seen Kris put out less-then-stellar work, what she saw before her was shoddy at best.

Kris saw the odd look on Susie’s face and elaborated. “Those are about five years old. There from right when I first really started drawing this sort of thing. Cut me a bit of slack.”

“So you’re saying you had a thing for dragon girls since you were like what, 13 or 14?”

“Y-yes. Now why don’t you keep going, huh?

“Fine freak, you’d think you’d be happy someone was taking time to ‘mire your doodles. Kinda rude of you to rush me.

Susie continued to flip through the pages. She realized Kris had told her the truth. The further Susie got through the book the better the drawings got. As the quality improved so did the lewdness of the artwork. No longer were the subjects merely standing around posing nude, now they were engaging in various carnal acts. Some dragonesses were stretched out or contorted seductively while still others grabbed or teased at their softest parts.

As the action on the pages grew hotter, so too did Susie. No longer was she nervous about hurting her mate by sitting on his lap. For as Susie’s eyes ravenously moved from explicit scene to explicit scene in the book, she subconsciously began to grind against Kris’s lap and chest.

Near the end of the book, the pictures no longer depicted only dragonesses; humans had joined them in more ways then simply appearing on the same pages. On the last filled page of the book, one particular drawing caught Susie’s attention. It was of a lithe, blue human holding a chubby, purple dragoness in his lap. It was Susie’s lust addled mind realized, a perfect representation of her and Kris’s current positioning. Well near perfect, the couple in the picture were clearly fucking.

“Like what you see?” Kris whispered to the now panting dragon.

Rather then respond with words, Susie wrapped her clawed fingers around Kris’s wrists. She slammed one of the human’s hands onto her thigh. Susie hesitated for a moment before thrusting Kris’s other hand onto her belly. Susie then used her own hands to force Kris’s to grope her. “Like what you found?” The she dragon huffed out as her mate took to kneading her supple flesh of his own accord.

“Y-yes” Kris moaned out, his breathing became rapid and irregular. Susie continued grinding on the human as she felt him become harder and harder.

“Then. Touch. Me!” Susie growled. For a second both of Kris’s hands stopped moving. Susie wondered if she had perhaps broken the tiny human’s mind with her demand. Her question was answered as the hand Kris had on her thigh slid up towards her sex. Once there, the side of Kris’s pointer finger rested ever-so gently against her dripping lips. The slight bit of contact caused Susie to gasp as her mind flooded with primordial lust.

Rather then immediately plunge his finger’s into Susie’s waiting depths, Kris opted to take his time and have some fun with his demanding lover. He placed the tips of his pointer finger against one of Susie’s lips and his middle finger against the other. He then applied pressure towards Susie’s opening while stroking his fingers up and down. “Is that the kind of touching you meant?” Kris asked through an impish smile.

“Ugh, you-uhuh! You know what I meant.” Susie groaned as Kris continued to tease her. “P-please freak, I’m beggin’ here. I need you.” The dragon whined as the teasing continued.

“As you wish my dragon” was all Kris said before sliding his finger’s into Susie. As Kris’s fingers slipped further and further in, she found herself wracked by deep shivers of pleasure. Enough so that she began to buck her hips as the second set of knuckles of Kris’s paired digits entered her. Kris’s other hand remained firmly planted on Susie’s plush belly, his groping and kneading becoming more intense as his other hand delved deeper and deeper into the dragoness.

Susie had used an improvised toy or two on herself before. The sensation of something foreign being inside her had been intense but the stimulus paled to nothing compared to what it felt like to have her lover’s finger’s inside her. Susie’s moans deepened into near feral growls as she felt the third joints of Kris’s fingers brush against the exterior of her lips.

Hours spent “reading” erotic tales of young knights “slaying” voluptuous dragons had given Kris a rough idea of what to do in the situation he now found himself in; however, ideas did not translate to action. Yet, rather then fret and stall while trying to figure out how to proceed, Kris simply continued to press deeper into Susie. The panting and gasping noises Susie was making as Kris went deeper told him he was on the right track. As Kris reached the limits of how far he could reach, Susie began to furiously slam herself up and down the length of the human’s digits. At the same time, Kris felt himself begin to dry hump Susie’s ass.

“I’m-I’m gonna cum.” Susie moaned as she continued to plow herself along Kris’s fingers. Her hip-first assault on Kris’s digits hit a frenzied pace. Soon, any sense of rhythm was lost as the dragoness simply jack-hammered herself against the human in a desperate attempt to finish. The dragon continued her fervent thrusting until she climaxed.

Susie’s orgasm began deep in her loins and reverberated up through her spine until it gripped her shoulders and neck. From there, she began to contract in on herself as every muscle fiber in her body from her thighs to her biceps pulled towards one another.

Susie rode the waves of pleasure until she fell into a limp, wet, panting heap atop Kris. The human figured the dragon would lay incapacitated at least until the afterglow subsided. He was shocked when Susie shot up like a bolt. In a split second she had turned herself over and clawed her way up to his face.

Their gazes were locked together, like the stare shared between predator and prey the moment before the decisive move is made. Kris could feel Susie’s eyes digging into him. She began to lower her face towards his. Within seconds, Kris could feel Susie’s hot breath against his face. As she moved closer and closer, he could feel and then hear a low growl emanating from her.

Lower and lower, Susie pressed herself against Kris’s prone form. Soon she was resting her full weight upon him. Kris could not decide which felt better. The sensual, breath stealing press of Susie’s weight atop him or the perfectly form fitting embrace of the dragoness’s plush belly conforming around his groin and cock.

Kris slowly brought his head up towards the side of Susie’s and whispered four words. They were simple words, tender words. Words that Susie had thought she would never hear said anywhere other then her dreams. They were words Susie planned to follow to a T. “Make love to me.” Was what the human whispered to the dragon.

Susie shifted to her left to create a gap between herself and Kris. She then ran the claws of her right hand down from Kris’s shoulder towards his hip. The human moaned the entire time he felt the dragon’s talons press into his skin. Once her hand was upon the human’s hip, she pulled it between herself and Kris and groped for his cock.

The groping lasted only a few seconds. Due to its size, Kris’s cock was difficult to miss. Susie grasped a hold of Kris’s manhood and soon found the side of her hand become wet and warm. Kris was already dribbling out beads of pre in anticipation of what was to come.

Susie raised her lower half off her lover and aligned Kris’s cock with the entrance to her sex. After a bit of fumbling, Susie felt Kris’s tip press against the outside of her lips. “Fuck” was all the dragoness could moan out as she lowered herself onto her mate’s member.

Inch by inch Susie took in Kris’s entire length. By the three-quarters mark, Susie and Kris were both panting messes. By the time Susie felt her lips press against the front of Kris’s hips, she felt as though she was about to burst.

Susie brought her hands to Kris’s shoulders, braced herself, and began to buck her hips against her lover’s. Her rhythm intensified and soon after starting, she felt Kris begin thrusting beneath her. After a few near slip outs, the pair began to move in unison. Kris would push up, Susie would press down. She would rise and he would fall. With each buck and each thrust, the couple released growls and moans of pleasure and lust.

Kris and Susie neared their climaxes. Susie came first. Her already frantic thrusting turned to mindless, rhythm-less jack hammering. As she felt the first shock waves of pleasure hit her, Susie shot her arms under Kris’s back and wrapped herself as tightly around the diminutive human as she could. She pressed against him with all her draconic strength while her pelvic muscles contracted around Kris’s cock like velvet vices. Her walls milked the human’s member for all it was worth.

Susie’s sudden, multiple embraces were enough to push Kris over the edge. He gasped and shuddered as he repeatedly thrust as deep as he could into his lover. He felt himself shoot ropes of cum deep into his mate. As he did so, Kris embraced the dragon on top of him as tightly as she held him.

They remained in an unbreakable embrace for what seemed like hours. Eventually, they released their holds and Susie rolled off Kris to his side, her back towards him. Kris turned and draped an arm around the dragon, his hand resting gently on her soft midsection. His fingers lightly tapped a loving beat on the scaled flesh upon which they laid.

The couple basked in their afterglow. Susie took the hand Kris had draped over her and pulled it further down while entwining her fingers with his. As She did so, Kris buried his face in Susie’s wild mane of hair, her thick locks tickling at his neck and nose.

“I love you.” Susie sighed as she snuggled herself deeper into Kris’s embrace.

“I love you too.” Kris replied as he tucked himself as tightly as he could against Susie’s back.

Slowly as her mind settled and normal thoughts began to flow through her brain, a concerned frown came upon Susie’s face and her brow creased with worry. “Kris?” She asked.

“Yeah?” The human replied dreamily.

“Do you think- do you think I could get… you know from what we just did?”

“Huh?”

“You know do you think you could have knoc-knocked me up?” While Kris could not see the concern on his lovers face, he could more then hear it in her voice.

“Susie…” The human began, an exasperated sigh hissing from between his teeth. “You have never once paid attention to a single thing a teacher has ever said, have you? Not one word of sex-ed made it to your brain, did it?”

“Wha-what? What do you mean, we just did it raw. That’s how you get pregnant… right? A deeply quizzical look had worked its way on to the dragoness’s face.

“Sus, humans can’t get monsters pregnant and monsters can’t get humans pregnant. They just aren’t compatible that way.” Kris replied as he reassuringly hugged the dragon girl.

“You sure?” Susie asked a hint of worry still in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Kris?”

“Yeah?”

The dragon turned herself over to face her smaller lover. “I’m so, so sorry for the way I acted earlier and for the way I’ve acted whenever you tried to hug or hol-.”

Susie’s words were cut short as Kris pressed his lips against hers.

The pair kissed until they both needed to catch their breaths. Susie shifted herself so that she lay with her head resting on Kris’s chest. Kris wrapped his arm around Susie’s shoulders and held her, his hand caressing its way up and down her arm.

They laid like that until Kris felt his legs grow stiff. To undo the forming knots, the human stretched out. As he reached the zenith of his stretch, one of Kris’s toes brushed against something rubbery and malleable.

The object must have been on the very edge of the bed for the human’s light touch was enough to push it off and onto the floor. The object hit the ground and made a wet bubbling noise similar to water flowing from an office water cooler. “Damn, sorry. I’ll get it.” Kris stammered as he shimmied out from under the dragon. He was afraid whatever he had knocked to the floor was spilling.

“Wait no, don’t!” Susie began as the human swung his upper half out and over the edge of the bed and bent towards where he believed the object had landed.

Kris first looked left and saw only a few dust bunnies congregating near the wall next to the head of Susie’s bed. As Kris turned his head to continue looking for the fallen item, he glanced under Susie’s bed. He saw that the entire space between the floor and the bottom of the bed was crammed near to bursting with old frozen food boxes, bags, and wrappers; all picked meticulously clean.

The sight caused Kris to forget why he was hanging halfway out of the bed in the first place. “Uh, Susie…?” Kris began as he pulled himself back up onto the bed. He turned to see Susie staring, heartbroken, down at the cover she had pulled halfway up herself. The dragon turned to look at her mate tears already forming in her eyes.

“So freak”, she began through a tear-chocked, halfhearted chuckle. “Guess you found my hoard, huh...?” As the last words left her mouth, the tears began to spill down Susie’s cheeks.

Kris prepared to lunge after his lover. He suspected she would attempt to backpedal away from him, as was her usual tactic when she got upset. But he did not need to. In fact Kris soon found he could not move at all. For Susie had already wrapped him in a rib-shattering hug.

Kris returned the embrace as Susie sobbed onto his shoulder. “I-I have something to tell you Kris. Just promise… promise me you won’t-you won’t leave until I finish. Please... please.” Kris responded with an empathetic nod.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

The embrace Susie had pulled Kris into shortly after his discovery of her “hoard” had remained unbroken for the better part of a half-hour. Well almost, the pair had separated just long enough to allow Kris to pull Susie’s blanket from her lap and up and around both himself and his lover. 

Every few minutes the dragoness attempted to speak, and every few minutes she would fail to produce anything more then a few incomprehensible syllables. Occasionally, Susie would bury her face into Kris’s cover wrapped shoulder and wipe a fresh crop of tears from her eyes. Most of the time though, the only noise to be heard was the sound of flesh moving against scale as Kris rubbed comforting circles against Susie’s back.

“She needs to let it out.” Kris thought to himself as he continued to comfort his morose lover. “But she can’t or won’t and I don’t know why or what to do. Maybe its being so close to all that junk under her bed. If she were away from her ‘hoard,’ maybe she could open up and come clean about whatever it is she’s been hiding? Come clean…wait!” Kris sat up and pulled Susie along with him as best he could.

“Hey! W-where are you going? W-what are you doing? You promised you’d stay until I…until I told you everything!” Susie spat the words like an elder dragon would spit fire.

“We’re going to the bathroom.” Kris responded as he urged Susie to follow him.

“Wha?” Is all Susie could say as she looked dumbfounded at Kris.

“To take a bath.” Kris clarified after he realized how his last statement could be interpreted.

“O-okay.” Susie replied as she got to her feet. The dragoness brought the blanket along with her as she stood and wrapped it tightly around herself.

“Cold?” Kris asked Susie as he looked upon her blanket-covered form.

“N-no, just uh...” Susie sputtered. She always covered herself up. To her, wrapping the blanket around herself was as normal and natural a thing to do as breathing.

“Oh yeah, it is just you and me here. And well, I guess you don’t exactly hate what I got going on, do you?” Susie’s reply while sheepish had also been sincere. Kris noticed that for the first time since he had discovered Susie’s “hoard,” a small but genuine smile had worked its way onto the dragoness’s face.

“Hate is the exact opposite of what I feel about what you ‘got going on.’” Kris replied as he smiled at Susie. The human then reached out and grasped the dragoness’s hand in his own and began walking her towards the bedroom door.

Halfway across the room, Kris heard a fluttering noise come from behind him. He turned to see Susie standing behind him completely naked, the blanket she had been wearing was now in a heap at her feet.

“What?!” Susie barked a she placed her hands on her thick hips and knitted her brows together. “I’m not cold, the bathroom is small, and I don’t want my favorite blanket getting all wet and moldy. Besides… its not like you haven’t seen everything already, huh freak?”

Kris responded with a warm chuckle and a dumb grin.

Seeing the way Kris was looking at her, Susie blushed. “Sorry for snapping at you dude.” She said as one hand fiddled with the palm of the other.

Before Susie could continue, Kris pulled her out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the bathroom. Once there, he plugged the tub, turned on the taps, and adjusted them to a high but pleasant temp.

When the water was just right and halfway filled the tub, Kris closed the taps and gestured for Susie to get in. She did so without hesitation. The dragoness seated herself in the middle of the tub. “Front or back?” Kris asked Susie.

“Huh?” Susie asked as Kris knelt down on the bath mat outside the tub.

“Do you want me in front of you or behind you?” Kris replied in an attempt to clarify.

“Uh…” Susie droned as she tried to think of an answer. Sensing it would take her a minute, Kris rose to his feet and grabbed a pair of towels and a handful of wash cloths from the bathroom’s linen closet. Upon his return to the side of the tub, Susie gave Kris an embarrassed smile and whispered a one-word answer. “Behind.”

Kris suppressed an eyebrow from raising. He had been sure that after the show Susie had made of when he had pulled her into his lap back in the bedroom that she would have opted for him to sit in front of her. Not like he was going to complain though. Kris nodded in affirmation of Susie’s choice and seated himself behind her in the tub.

After Kris had settled himself in, he wrapped his arms between Susie’s breasts and belly. He then slowly and gently guided her back against his chest. He held her that way until he felt Susie relax against him. Kris then removed one arm from around his lover, grabbed one of the wash cloths he had retrieved from the linen closet, and began rubbing a bar of soap against it. As he worked up a good lather, he whispered to Susie, “Ready when you are.”

Kris felt Susie take a sharp inhale that seemed deep enough to pop a lung. Susie did not breath as Kris removed the soap from the rag nor when he placed the cloth around her neck and shoulders. The human began to massage the soapy fabric against Susie’s tense muscles until they relaxed and Susie released her breath.

Kris kept up his role as a masseuse until he saw Susie crane her head back towards him. The look of fear in her eyes was unmistakable. Kris stopped his rubbing, bent his neck forward and placed a gentle kiss on Susie’s cheek.

The barest hint of a smile pulled as Susie’s lips as she turned her head forward. She took in another deep breath, much slower then the one before, and released it with a sigh. “You still not gonna leave until I’m all done, right?” Susie asked Kris.

“Never.” Kris said as he resumed rubbing the cloth against Susie’s neck and shoulders.

“Thanks.” That single word is all Susie said before she began her tale in earnest. “Alright, so it all started right around when I turned 14. A few days before my birthday I woke up late, real late, like missed-half-of-school late. Which was weird, cause back then mom always had time to make sure I was up for school, you know? Anyway, I go downstairs to see mom sitting at the kitchen table. She had her head down in her arm on the table and she was crying. I hadn’t seen mom cry before then. In fact, I didn’t really think adults cried tell I saw her like that.

“’Mom?’ I asked as I put my hand on her back. I guess she didn’t hear me till then cause she jumped up, like I scared her. She made one of those ugly snorts you make when you’ve really been bawling and wiped at her eyes. They were all puffy and the way she held herself was all crumpled up. Not like mom at all. Seeing her look so raw, that’s when I knew shit was really fucked.”

“It took her a few seconds but she looked me dead in the eyes and she asked me... you know what she asked me, freak?”

“What?” Kris replied.

“She asked, ‘How are you, honey?’ Like she hadn’t been crying like that for hours. I didn’t answer her question, I just asked ‘What’s going on?’ At first mom looked like she wasn’t gonna say anything. Then she kinda collapsed down onto me and just kept saying ‘I’m sorry Susie, I’m so, so, so sorry.’”

“We hugged for a while and then she stood back up, took my hand, and tugged me into the living room. She sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to her. She held me like I was a little kid sick with a fever, head in her lap, stroking my hair, everything...That’s when-that’s when she told me d-dad... dad was gone and wasn’t coming back.”

Susie went silent. Kris felt her back hitch as she took in a shuddering breath. He dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms around her. The two sat like that until Susie’s breathing evened out.

“Me and mom spent the rest of the day and most of that week crying. I wasn’t crying cause I was sad about him being gone, I was crying cause mom was so upset. Me and dad, we were never super close. Not like you and your old man. Until then, I never thought of him as a bad dude, more like he was... just kind of there, I don’t know? Never have been good with mushy stuff.”

“As for mom, I got the idea that she wasn’t really sad but mad. Like she thought dad was skipping out on his responsibilities, which he was, is, whatever. Before he left, mom and dad got along but they were never you know, lovey dovey or anything.

“So both mom and me really moped hard for a while. Mom tried to give me a nice birthday but neither of us were really feeling it. Hell, I think we each took one bite of the cake she made and then threw it out. Eventually my funk broke and I was just kinda meh for a long time.”

Kris had a hard time picturing kind, pervy-joke cracking Susanne mad. He figured that it was not a sight he would ever want to see. As he ruminated on what an elder dragon spurned would look like, he worked a freshly soaped cloth up and down Susie’s back.

“With dad gone, we just had mom’s pay check. Her being a ‘gas-station grunt’ and barely getting her high-school diploma meant she didn't have a lot of options. I only ever saw her totally crack once, well twice-ish. She’d worked like three weeks straight but in exchange got a whole weekend off. She had planned for us to hangout all day, watch movies, get a pizza; all that good stuff! I guess someone called in, got fired, or whatever at the last minute and so she had to go in. One thing led to another and that’s why we have that big dent in the wall next to the TV.”

“That last part happened right after dad left…Pretty soon, mom and I both got used to her working for weeks straight while also picking up as much overtime as possible.”

“It might sound really weird, but I think your mom and mine are a lot alike, you know that?”

“How exactly?” Kris stammered in response as he racked his brain trying to think of how Susanne and Toriel were alike.

“They both like being moms for starters.” Susie responded a bit more harshly then she intended. She took a moment to remind herself that Kris had never known Susanne before all the shit hit the fan and she had to go full worker-bee mode. She knew it was not the human’s fault for not seeing the similarities between their mothers. “And they both do a lot for their kids…sometimes way too much for way longer then they should.” This latter comparison Susie made much more calmly then the previous one.

For a moment, the air around the lovers hung heavy with more than steam. “Sorry Susie, I should have just stayed quiet.” Kris said as he put a hand on the dragoness’s shoulder.

“Its okay, I have kinda dropped a lot of bombshells on you today.” Susie responded as she reached up and squeezed the hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about is Sus.” Kris replied through an embarrassed smile. “Not to interrupt but before you start again, want to turn around so I can get your legs?”

“Yeah.” Susie replied as she slid herself around. A bit of squirming later and Kris was holding Susie’s left leg and gently massaging her calf. In response, Susie began to sink lower into the tub, the calming nature of the bath and massage helping prepare her to tell the next part of her story.

“So as I said, before dad left, mom did a lot for us. I can’t think of a time I ever had to cook and aside from picking up my room, raking leafs, or shoveling snow; I rarely had to do chores. So when mom got super busy at the gas station, she didn’t have time to do much or really any of that stuff. I picked up cleaning pretty quick and sorta got the hang of laundry.

“Cooking though, yeah not really my strong suit, at all. “Kinda funny when you think about it.” Susie said through a sad huff of laughter. “A f-fa...girl like me not being able to cook anything more advanced then frozen shit. I mean mom tried to teach me a couple times but eventually the fear of flames or food poisoning won out and so she just started stalking the freezer with the stuff you saw under my…earlier.”

“The second time Mom cracked was on a Friday night right after getting home from a really long late shift. It wasn’t like when she smashed the wall though. I remember her getting home, grabbing a six pack from the fridge and sitting down at the kitchen table. She shotgunned the first can before I got halfway to her. I took one look at her face and decided it was time for bed.”

“Anyway, Saturday comes along and I don’t see her all morning. ‘No big deal’ I thought, ‘must be at work and left early.’ Nope, I finally heard her leave her room at noon and go into the bathroom. About half an hour later I heard the toilet flush and mom go back to bed. I was worried when I went to sleep that night, I thought maybe mom had finally snapped. I thought maybe this was gonna be the new normal.”

“Sunday morning roles in and I hear a knock at my bedroom door. Its mom, she asks me to come downstairs cause she made breakfast. I bolt down there cause a homemade breakfast sounded way better then cereal for the millionth time.”

“When I got to the kitchen my eyes bugged outta my head. She had made a huge spread, like a whole fucking feast!” We spent the whole day eating and talking.” A big smile lit up Susie’s face as she described the scene to Kris. “Right before I went to bed, I told her how awesome the day was and that it was great having breakfast with her. I guess that’s when she started her whole ‘Dragon’s Hoard Style Breakfast’ thing.” From then on, she’d go all out on a big breakfast whenever she had a weekend morning off.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s when my thinking about food started to get all fucked up. I would love every minute of just getting to spend time with mom and have a home cooked meal. I guess my brain just started thinking being happy equaled eating a lot…Ain’t that fucked up?”

Susie stared at Kris. The look on her face made it clear she expected a response. “Not in the slightest.” Was all Kris said as he began to wash Susie’s other leg.

“Thanks.” Susie said with a sigh as she sat back and enjoyed his working her over. She would have liked to stay like that for a lot longer but she knew she had to keep going with her story.

“With dad gone and mom always working there wasn’t really anyone around me at home. I never really had friends, so school was pretty lonely too but nothing out of the ordinary. I could deal with it. You know, lone wolf and all that cool stuff!” This last line Susie said through an edgy smirk.

“But then, the rumors started. About dad, about why he left, about mom, about me. I could deal with the stuff about dad. I could even deal with the stuff people were saying about me. What really got me though, what made me sick was the way people talked about mom. They made it sound like she did something wrong, like it was her fault dad left, like she was a whore or something chasing other guys. She’s not like that. Not. At. All!”

Susie had begun to thrash about as she concluded the latest part of her story. So much so that a decent amount of bath water had slopped over the edge of the tub and on to the waiting bath mat.

“I know Susie, I know.” Kris whispered as he placed his hands reassuringly on Susie’s soft thighs. He would have gone in for a hug but their current positioning made that impossible. “Scoot back here for a second and lets get some more hot water running?”

Susie did not say anything as she turned around and moved her back towards Kris’s front. However, it became clear to Kris by the way Susie’s breathing had evened out that she had calmed. After Susie had re-positioned herself, Kris turned on the tap and hot water flowed forth, refilling the tub to its previous level. “Before you get comfy, wanna dip your head underwater so I can start washing your hair?” Kris asked Susie.

“Why not?” Susie thought as she shrugged and dunked her head beneath the water. It took the ends of her long mane a few seconds to catch up to the rest of her head. Eventually though, they too submerged and a few seconds later, Susie brought her head back above the water line. She slumped forward a bit and let her hair fall across her back so that Kris could reach it. Once she felt the human working shampoo into her locks, Susie resumed her tale.

“The day I finally snapped was when Noelle’s bitch sister, Dess, said something. I don’t remember exactly what she said about mom but I do remember where she said it. We were right in the middle of the cafeteria at the ketchup pump station. I remember turning around, looking her dead in the eye, and then slugging her in her big, dumb, red-glowing nose.”

“After that, your mom stepped in before I could cause any real carnage. I guess that’s when I got into the whole bully thing. All it took was a few people stuffed into lockers and a ‘toothy smile’ or two and people stopped talking shit about mom and me…They saw me and they shut up. I guess it was nice, for a while anyway. Then Dess decided to get revenge.”

“It was a few weeks after I decked Dess. She must have been seething over it the whole time or maybe it was because I TPed Noelle’s antlers and her big sister instincts kicked in. Either way, school was over for the day and I had just gotten out to the parking lot. There she was, waiting for me. She was holding a bat. I had never really hurt-hurt anyone before aside from when I punched Dess. So when I saw that bat... I was actually scared. She walked up to me and started in on how I was a jerk and blah, blah, blah…I tuned her out. Until she said, ‘No wonder your dad ran off and your mom works so much, they both must want to be away from you as much as possible.’”

“That stung, that stung real bad. Before she could keep going, I charged her. She side stepped me just before I could clock her and brought the bat across my cheek. I just about shit my pants as I waited for my brain to come exploding out of my head. When that didn’t happen, I opened my eyes and saw that the bat was bent from where it hit me. It was a wiffle bat…My cheek stung but that was it. I remember stomping towards her, I was ready to eat her face off. Then she said, ‘G-go ahead. I bett when Undyne arrests you no one will care, I bet everyone here will be happy and your mom will be able to relax rather than have to work her ass off to support a rotten bitch like you...”

“I ran home before I heard the rest of what she said. When I got there, I walked around back, slumped against the door, and cried. I think it was the first time I cried since right after dad left. I cried until the sun began to set and I kept crying until I felt totally empty. So. Damn. Empty. I think Dess could have hit me square in the jaw with a real bat then and I wouldn’t have felt it.”

“That empty feeling really scared me. I wanted to, no, needed to get rid of it right then or I felt like I was gonna turn into a black hole and suck myself in. I felt myself get up and go inside. It was really weird, I knew I was moving but it felt like someone else was doing all the work. You ever feel like that Kris?”

Kris’s nodded response was far more enthusiastic then he had intended.

“You okay?” Susie asked as she gave Kris a concerned look.

“Yeah, sorry. Just was making sure I got all the shampoo out of your hair is all.” Kris muttered. “You’re all good.”

“Kay.” Susie responded as the concern on her face lessened. “So I was walking around the house kinda lost like. I felt like when you get up from the couch and then sit back down cause you forgot what you were getting up for. I did that for what felt like hours. I wandered room to room not doing anything accept leaving once I got there. Then I finally went into the kitchen. The second I walked in, my eyes went right to the freezer and my stomach felt like it was an empty pit.

“I kinda remember prepping dinner but doing it in overdrive. I pulled out every pan we had and then just started grabbing random bags and boxes out of the freezer. I didn’t care what it was. I just needed food, and a lot of it, in me asap. At least that was what I kept thinking, what I kept hearing in my head really. ‘Eat and you will feel better’ or ‘it will be like when you get to have breakfast with mom.’ I hated thinking that last one...”

“After that, things got hazy. I remember it was sunset when I started ‘cooking.’ The next thing I knew, I was on the couch and it was dark out. I think I ate like three days worth of food in like two hours. I felt like I was gonna spew but some part of my brain wouldn’t let me. It kept telling me what a waste it would be to be sick, cause of how much all that crap cost and how much mom had to work to pay for it. If I did barf, I would be ‘a rotten bitch’ just like Dess said.”

“I spent the next few hours just laying on the couch hurting. After a while I felt like I could move again. My belly really ached but I could get up without feeling sick. That’s when I realized if I left the kitchen the way it was, mom would see, and well after the day I had, I wasn’t feeling up to being grilled by her. So I hid the evidence. Some in the garbage cans around the neighborhood and some, uh like you saw, under my bed. It worked out and I was able to get to my room just before mom got home. I faked being asleep when she came to say good night and by the morning, aside from not being hungry for breakfast I felt fine.”

“I thought that it was just a one time freak out, a one time thing. I was wrong, I was really fucking wrong.” Susie said this last part through a heavy sniff as she fought back tears she was surprised she still had. “Cause it happened again and then again and it just kept happening. At first it was rare, really big things would make me b-b-binge. Like one time Mom and me got in this big fight and after she left for work I went at it. But then I’d do it over little things like a bad grade, someone giving me the stink eye at school, or I would think of something dumb I did or thought I did and…that was enough to trigger it.”

“After eating so much of that frozen crap so often, I started to get pudgy. So on top of feeling bad for mom working so much, hearing those shitty rumors about mom and dad, and terrifying people by looking at them; I could add being the chubby girl to the list of reasons why my life sucked. So like the big, dumb dope I am, I just kept doing it; cause it made me feel better and filled in the empty feeling.”

“At least it did for a while. Then I had to do it just to feel normal. And after a while, I did it just because I needed to do it. Add that in with mom’s weekend breakfasts and it’s pretty easy to see how I got so f-f-f-fat...” Susie paused and took a minute to calm down.

“A few years went by like that. They sucked but what could I do. Then one day when I was walking home from school, I saw Jockington and Catti together at ICE-E’S P”E”ZZA. They were sitting next to one another, talking. Then they scooted closer and uh, kissed. I left then cause I didn’t wanna be a creep. After that it seemed like everyone was pairing up.”

“A part of me was jealous cause I just never dreamed I would have a shot at that; especially with someone cool, nice, and uh well you know...you like, freak.” Susie blushed as she stammered the last few words. “I thought I was always going to be the ‘big’ bully with the ‘floozy’ mom and the ‘deadbeat’ dad that got scared off by us. I was just always gonna be alone. I’m betting that by now you can guess what I did with all those feelings, huh?” Kris nodded in response to Susie’s question as Susie placed her hand on her belly for emphasis.

“Things stayed shitty even after mom got a promotion. She was so happy when she told me about it. ‘We can do Dragon’s Hoard Style Breakfast every weekend! Won’t that be great, honey!’ She was jumping up and down and everything when she told me. A part of me loved it but another part of me knew it was just gonna fatten me up worse than I already was. I knew that someday my jacket wasn’t gonna cut it and eventually everyone would know how I looked and that would pretty much seal any chance I had with getting with anyone.”

“And then.” Susie’s tone lightened slightly. “I got to class late one early fall day. Alphys was pairing everyone up for some dumb project. She ran out of chalk and...I guess you know the rest, huh? Anyway, that’s why you’re now in a tub with a lard-ass dragon crushing you.”

“So now you know how fucked up I really am...Guess you can go now. I told you everything and you stayed like you promised you would. Hell I’m kinda shocked you lasted all the way through.”

There was quiet then, the only sound was the light splash of water as it lapped against the pair. The dragoness began to turn towards the human. She wanted to see his reaction to her latest revelation and to be able to look upon his face up close. She figured it might be her last chance. She could only hope that he would keep what all she had told him quiet. But she had not sworn him to secrecy so what could she do if he said anything? She could not bring herself to hurt him, or even threaten him. Not now anyway, not after everything they had been through, that they had together.

“He knows everything now.” She thought as she worked up the courage to stare her lover in the eyes. “He’ll leave now that he knows I am not just a fatty but fucking nuts too.” Yet when she met Kris’s silent gaze, it was not disgust, loathing, or pity that Susie saw on his face, but understanding.

Kris brought his arms around Susie and took each of her hands in his as best he could. He drew soothing circles around her knuckles and cooed comforting words to her. Susie shut her eyes tight and drank in the calmness surrounding them both. For the first time in almost four and a half years, around one person at least, Susie felt like there was no heavy secrets chained to her. No lies robbing her of thoughts and breath. She felt light and she felt free. She removed her hands from Kris’s hold and slid them to the human’s wrists. Susie then wrapped the human’s arms around her middle as tight as she could and settled her head against his chest. She heard the relaxing beat of his heart and closed her eyes taking solace and comfort in the embrace of her lover.

They stayed like that until the bath water began to cool. “So uh...anything to say, freak?” Susie whispered to Kris.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

Susie remained resting against Kris’s chest until their warm bath turned cold and the dragoness felt a shiver run up her spine. Kris’s grip around her middle tightened; whether the human did this out of love, a search for warmth, or a combination of both was up for debate. For now, what mattered was getting out of the cold water and into dry clothes. “Cold, huh Freak?” Susie spoke through chattering fangs. “Lets get you outta this tub before you freeze, huh?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kris replied through his own set of clacking teeth. As he spoke, he gave Susie’s plush middle one last squeeze before releasing her from his hold and standing up alongside her in the tub.

Susie stepped out of the bathtub and onto the still-damp bathmat. She then bent down, picked up the towels Kris had grabbed earlier, and handed one to Kris who stood behind her.

Susie then set about drying herself off starting with her hair, followed by her arms, then her legs, and then her stump of a tail. With her extremities dried, Susie wrapped her towel around her torso and began to dry it off.

Kris was not sure if this was Susie’s usual post-shower routine or if she was putting on a show for him. Regardless of the answer, the human was not about to complain about what he saw.

Sensing his eyes upon her, Susie turned her attention towards the human. “What?” Susie jokingly snapped at Kris from under a playfully cocked eyebrow. “Never seen a naked girl dry herself off before?”

“No but I could get used to it.” Kris responded through a warm, lewd smile.

“Heh, thanks freak. Come on, lets go get dressed. I’m kinda tired of seeing all this.” As Susie spoke, she gestured towards her belly, thighs, and rear.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing it all day.”

“After what you did earlier...I may actually believe you.”

“Always happy to prove it to you again.” Kris replied as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Susie tried to respond but gave up after her third failed attempt at producing actual words. Instead, she planted a fat, wet kiss on his cheek.

“Come on freak.” Susie said while she walked out the bathroom door and into the hallway.

After a brief trek down the hall, the couple found themselves back in Susie’s room. Kris gathered his clothes from the neat pile he had left them in and dressed. As for Susie, she went about scrounging up an outfit from the various heaps of clothes scattered about her room. After a few minutes, the she dragon had managed to put together most of her standard attire, sans her jacket.

It was at this time that Kris noticed that Susie’s T-shirt slightly clung to her round frame. Noticing the human staring at her middle, Susie crossed her arms in front of her belly and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Seen my jacket?” She asked.

“Over there, by your nightstand?” Kris pointed towards where he thought he could see the sleeve of the jacket just barely poking out from under Susie’s bed.

“Lemme just grab that and we can go watch TV or something.” Susie said as she brushed past Kris towards where he had been pointing.

When Susie arrived at the side of her bed, she still could not see her jacket. She figured a closer look would reveal its hiding place, Susie dropped to her knees and began scanning the various piles of clothes and bedding near her. “Ah, there you are!” The dragoness thought as she spied one of the jacket’s sleeves sticking out from under her bed.

A quick yank from the scaled powerhouse brought the jacket out from its hiding place and along with it, a brightly colored plastic bag. Upon the bag was a picture of chicken nuggets in various animal shapes. Susie shot a clawed hand out just in time to keep the bag from reaching Kris’s field of vision. Not that it mattered, they both knew what lurked under Susie’s bed.

After Susie did not stir from her position, Kris grew concerned. He walked over and saw Susie was looking under her bed. It did not take him long to figure out what had grabbed hold of the dragon’s attention. Kris sat himself down next to Susie, placed a hand on her back, and began to run his palm up and down her spine. “You uh…you okay Sus?” Kris asked in as caring a manner as he could.

“Fuck.” The dragon huffed out as embarrassment colored her cheeks a royal purple.

“Talking about that, huh?” Kris asked as he gestured towards the underside of the bed.

“Yup.” Susie replied through a frown and from under a down-arched set of brows.

“What uh…what do you want to do about it?” The human asked as he continued to rub the prone dragon’s back.

“Burn it?” Susie said longingly as she turned her gaze towards Kris.

“Sure, why not?” Kris replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I was joking, freak.” As Susie looked at Kris she saw that while the human was smiling, he was not joking. “You’re serious though, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Kris began as he returned Susie’s stare. “I mean its mid morning, we can’t just throw the stuff in your neighbors’ trashcans like you said you’ve done before. Chances are good we’d get caught or at the very least someone would see us. And we can’t leave this stuff up here much longer. Odds are good a box or bag might end up sticking out from under your bed. If your mom came in and saw that, she might look under your bed and then...” Kris let the rest of his sentence hang, not even he was sure of how Susanne would react to seeing her daughter’s “hoard.”

“Wait a sec, whats with all this ‘we’ and ‘us’ stuff? And you’re okay with keeping this all a secret from mom and everyone?” Susie wore a rather shocked expression as she rose to a crouch to bring herself face to face with her partner.

“When’s the last time I was in trouble and you didn’t jump in, no questions asked? As for the secret thing, I mean its not my place to say anything. Honestly…Anyway, how do you purpose we burn this stuff?

A moment passed as Susie considered how to respond to Kris. The point he had left unfinished weighed on her. She considered pushing him to finish but after thinking about every bombshell she had spent the past couple of hours dropping on him, she figured that he had more than earned the right to keep a few things private, for the time being anyway.

“Well, we got a bare spot in the backyard where dad used to keep a big pile of junk.” Susie said as she pulled on her jacket. “Pretty rocky there, and I may have gone through a few boxes of matches there over the years. The fire never got past the tiny rocks so I guess it would be safe to burn the stuff there.”

“Works for me.” Kris said as he stood up. He extended his hand to the still crouching dragoness which she took. “So I the first thing we got to do is get everything out from under your bed and bag it up. That way no one will know whats burning. Where are your garbage bags?”

“I’ll show you, follow me freak.” Susie grabbed Kris’s hand and began guiding him from her room and down to the kitchen on the bungalow’s main floor. “Hey freak.” Susie began as she began pulling a bag from the roll stored in the tiny broom closet in the kitchen. “This stuff is gonna put out a lot of black smoke, think anyone is gonna say anything if they see it?”

“Maybe but then again, it is US doing it.” Kris replied as he shrugged. “Not like it would be the first time people around town saw you and me doing something weird together.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Susie replied with a chuckle. All of the heaviness of the morning began to fade from Susie’s mind. Those dark thoughts were being replaced with the warm feelings of doing something cool with Kris.

At least they were until the two returned to Susie’s room and she realized Kris would get a good look at just how big her “hoard” really was. “You know freak, this is my mess. I can take care of it myself. No need for you to have to clean up after me.”

“Up to you.” Kris began as he put his hand on Susie’s shoulder, tiptoeing to reach. “This is your thing and I don’t want to push. But you know I can tell when your lying to me, right?”

“Am not! And how do you know if I’m lying?”

“I just know is all, guess growing up around mom means I got her lie-dar powers or something.”

“Fine, I won’t lie to you freak…There is a LOT of crap under there. I know it’s stupid to worry about something like that after everything I told you and showed you. Its just really hard to have kept all this a secret for so long and NOT have a hard time letting people see it. Even if that person is you. You know?”

“I’m here for you Sus.” Kris spoke as he slipped his arm around Susie and pulled himself tight against her side.

“Well, I guess just hold the bag open and don’t laugh.” Susie sighed as she dropped to her knees and began to wiggle under the bed and pull out various bits of plastic and cardboard packaging. A half-hour and one stuffed trash bag later found Susie and Kris back on the main floor of the house. They took a few minutes to gather up winter coats, hats, gloves, and boots, before heading out to the backyard.

“Hang tight, I gotta go grab some shit from the garage so we can get to burning.” Susie said to Kris as she made her way around the side of the house to the detached garage. Kris stood where Susie had left him. He would have liked to help but he figured this was Susie’s show and it was up to her to run it. “The best thing I can do, is just be here for her.” He thought just as he heard, then saw Susie round the corner. In one hand she held a box of matches and a bottle of lighter fluid, in the other she toted a snow shovel, and wedged under her arm were a few bits of kindling.

“Come on, freak.” Susie huffed as she used a shoulder to motion to where they needed to head. They ended their short walk in the corner of the yard that was furthest from the street and partially obscured by the very outermost fringes of the nearby forest’s trees. “Alright, you shovel while I go grab us a place to sit. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.” Kris replied as he dropped the trash bag and took the shovel from Susie. A few minutes later and Kris had cleared away enough snow to see the rocky ground that Susie had mentioned earlier.

While Kris shoveled, Susie set her supplies on top of the trash bag and walked a few trees deep into the woods. After a minute of looking, she found a log that appeared to be large enough for the couple to sit on together. Using just a hint of her draconic strength, Susie lifted the log and brought it back to the impromptu fire pit just as Kris had finished his work.

Kris let out an impressed whistle as Susie dropped the log onto the ground near the pit on the side opposite the tree line. “That impressed by a little bit of dragon muscle, huh freak? Susie asked with more then a hint of pride in her voice. Kris nodded as he thrust the head of the shovel into the ground and rested against it. “Nothing to it really. I AM little miss iron body after all, remember?” Susie finished with a snort of laughter.

The dragoness then gathered up the kindling and arranged it in a tee-pee style stack at the center of the clearing Kris had made. She then doused the logs in lighter fluid, struck a match, and flicked it into the pile of combustibles. With a snap and a whoosh, the flames leaped to life creating a great orange pillar of heat. Susie sported a smile as she stared into the flame; she thought of the fires she and Susanne had sat next to together when she was younger.

Susie stirred from her trance when she felt something brush against her arm. It was Kris with the garbage bag. “Seems like you should be the one to do the honors.” The human said far more solemnly then he had planned as he handed the bag to Susie.

“I guess, huh?” Susie replied as she took hold of the sack. Then there came a pop and a tear began to form along the parameter of the bag. “Shit!” Susie shouted as she realized she had punctured the bag with a misplaced claw tip.

For a split second, Susie saw in her mind the bag tearing open completely and the wrappers, bags, and boxes there in being spread about the entire neighborhood by a gust of wind. However, before the rip could widen, a set of human hands pinched the hole together.

“Together then?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, together.” Susie replied.

With a silent heave ho, the bag was tossed into the tiny bonfire. After a few seconds the newest fuel for the flame began to burn, creating a harsh smelling, black smoke. To avoid the noxious fumes emanating from the pyre, the couple took a seat on the log Susie had hauled up from the woods. After a while the bag and its contents had been burnt to ash and sludge. Yet neither the human or dragon rose from their seat. Only when the fire was down to a few embers did Susie get up. She walked back to the edge of the woods and gathered up a decent sized bundle of twigs and branches. She then tossed the bundle into the fire, and just for good measure, hit the near-dead flames with a squirt of lighter fluid.

The flames rose once more and the dragon retook her spot next to the human. After a few minutes, both Susie and Kris got up and each collected enough scrap wood to create a decent pile of kindling near their feet. They spent the rest of the morning maintaining the flames and enjoying the other’s company. No words of significance were spoken during that time. The peace remained unbroken until the pile of wood was gone.

“Wanna head inside, freak?” Susie asked as she rose from the log.

“Yeah, once the fire dies. If that’s okay with you?” Kris replied his eyes locked on the slowly shrinking fire.

“Sure.” Was all Susie said as she sat back down next to the human.

“Hey Kris.” A slight uncertainty had come into her voice as Susie spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Earlier before we picked up all the stuff, you started to say something but you didn’t finish. What were you going to say?”

“Oh that. Well I guess…I guess I was going to say that…that I want to help you Susie. I just don’t know how and I-I don’t want you to think I’m trying to tell you what to do, or how to live your life, or anything like that.” Kris’s voice cracked as he managed to complete his sentence. “I want to help Sus but I don’t really know how or what I can do and that makes me feel useless, which makes me feel awful because this is about you and not me.” Finished, the human let out a defeated sigh and hung his head.

Silence filled the air after Kris finished his confession. Susie stood, stepped directly in front of the crestfallen human, dropped to her knees in the snow, and pulled Kris into a strong, warm embrace. “You still being here is all I will EVER need from you dude. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, or partner, or lover, or anything. Kris, I thought you were gonna run when you saw me this morning and then I thought the same thing after I told you everything. The fact you’re still here, it’s better than any reaction I ever even dreamed of whenever I thought about telling anyone about any of this…even mom. I’m so sorry that I thought you’d run. You’re a way better person then that and like I said, the fact your still here after everything is all that I need from you, ever.”

The pair stayed like that until the last dying embers of the fire spurted out and all that remained of it was the smell of smoke and the acidic tang of burnt plastic.

“You ready to go inside now, freak?” Susie asked as she felt her back rapidly beginning to cool in the fire’s absence.

“Yeah, lets go inside. I don’t know about you but I could go for some lunch.”

“Same here freak.” Susie chuckled as she stood and hauled Kris, still in her embrace, up with her.

“You know, this is the second time a dragon has picked me up today.” Kris said as Susie placed him back on the ground.

“What other drag…damn it mom.” Susie scowled as she and Kris walked towards the backdoor of the bungalow, Kris laughing as they did so.

As she opened the door, Susie realized something. She had not had an issue agreeing to lunch. Before now, she had always had to force herself to think through her response whenever Kris talked to her about anything food related. The way she just responded had been totally natural. She smiled at that thought as the couple ditched their winter apparel and entered the kitchen. Susie took a seat while Kris made them a lunch of sandwiches and chips. A lunch that Susie ate without the trepidation she usually felt when eating around others, especially around Kris.

When they had finished eating, the pair made their way into the living room. Susie plopped down into her usual spot on the old, beat up couch. She rested her back against one of the arms and laid her legs out across the remaining cushions.

“Ack, this thing smells like burnt plastic, gross.” Susie said as she began to tug off her jacket. “Guess I don’t really need it if I’m inside, huh?” The dragoness dropped her jacket to the ground next to her. It took Kris only a few seconds to again notice the way that Susie’s T-shirt clung to her plump middle and accentuated her soft form.

“So uh…where am I sitting?” Kris asked as he continued to stare at Susie.

“Right here.” Susie said as she spread her legs and padded the spot in front of her.

“R-really?”

“Yeah, that whole cuddling thing we did earlier was nice. Kinda wanna do it again. Got a problem with that, freak?” Susie growled through a mock sneer.

Kris said nothing as he took a seat in the spot Susie had indicated. He remained silent as Susie gently draped her arms over his shoulders and placed her hands against his chest. He did however, let out the tiniest and softest of moans after she finished guiding him backwards so that his back was flat against her plush belly and his neck was between her breasts.

“This is nice, I see why you like to be the one playing pillow.” Susie whispered, her breath hot, her tongue almost flicking against Kris’s ear. “How bout you, like your seat?”

“Ye-yeah, no complaints from my end.” Kris stammered as he nestled himself more comfortably against Susie.

“Good.” Was all Susie said through a big grin, her amber eyes full of pure happiness. “What you wanna watch?” The dragoness asked as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of her.

“Any scary movies on?” Kris asked feeling dejected by the abrupt shift in the topic of conversation.

“Not any good ones at this time of year.” Susie replied with a sigh. “Maybe something about a killer turkey? Or one of those ones that’s about Halloween stuff but it was so bad it got held back tell now?”

“Fine with me.” Kris said as he let out a contended sigh. As far as the human was concerned, he could spend the rest of the day watching paint dry so long as he could do it from his current perch.

“Suit yourself freak.” Susie said as she turned on the TV and flicked to the one channel she knew would have the shlock she and Kris both loved. The two settled in and began their so-bad-its good movie marathon; laughing and groaning as appropriate. After the first movie ended Kris got up from the couch, much to Susie’s annoyance, and made his way to the bathroom.

“Hey while your up, hit the lights, will you?” Susie shouted from the couch. “This stuff almost looks sorta okay in the dark, you know?”

“Sure thing.” Kris replied as he flipped off the lights in the living room and made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

When Kris had finished in the bathroom and returned to the living room, he found Susie was still right where he had left her. Except she had a blanket pulled up around herself. Kris felt a nagging sense of familiarity chew at the back of his mind but paid it no heed as he took his seat in front of Susie and snuggled back in.

While the first movie had been able to hold his attention, Kris could not seem to focus on the one currently playing. That same sense of odd familiarity from before would not leave him be. Additionally, Susie kept fidgeting whenever he started to get comfortable.

“Everything okay back there? Kris asked, his voice holding a hint of irritation.

“Er, yeah.” Susie huffed in response. “Think a branch got through one of the holes in my jeans and nicked me good. Can’t really reach it at this angle though, would you check for me?”

“Oh, sure. You okay?” The human inquired, the irritation in his voice fast disappearing.

“Probably, just don’t wanna dust up the blanket or couch and freak mom out. Here let me show you where I think I got hit.” Susie removed her arm from under the blanket and took hold of Kris’s wrist. She guided the human’s hand behind him and under the blanket. Once under the cover, Kris felt Susie place his hand on her bare hide through what Kris assumed was one of the holes in her jeans.

“Feel a cut?” Susie asked, her mouth once again tantalizingly close to Kris’s ear.

“No.” Kris responded, his cheeks and neck growing warm.

“Must be a little further up then. Just slide your hand back a bit, you can’t be too far off.” Kris felt the tip of Susie’s tongue just barely graze his ear as she spoke.

Kris did as he was told and slid his hand further up Susie’s lush thigh. After moving a few inches and not encountering any denim, the human fast realized that Susie had discarded her jeans. Kris kept going further up Susie’s thigh until his hand brushed against her unclothed belly. She had apparently done away with her boxers alongside her jeans. This last realization caused Kris to let out a pleasantly surprised gasp.

“Like what you found?” Susie asked Kris through a lust riddled smile.

“Always but I can’t help but think we may have done this before. Except it started with you on the ground and not me.”

“Wha-?” Susie began but was cut off as Kris slid off her and the couch, and landed on the ground between where the dragoness sat, and the coffee table in front of the couch.

Kris ducked under the blanket and grabbed hold of Susie’s legs. He then swung them along with the blanket, up above him. The human then lowered Susie’s legs so that her heels rested on the table behind him. He then brought his head up between Susie’s knees and pushed the dragon’s legs apart. The aroma of Susie’s scent trapped under the blanket enclosure instantly filled Kris with a feeling of irresistible lust. Within seconds of being eye level with Susie’s sex he began to kiss his way up her thigh.

Susie for her part was quite stunned by Kris’s actions and by the time she had figured out what was going on, found herself unable to do anything but moan as Kris’s lips quickly scaled her thigh and made contact with her now dripping nethers.

Unlike when they had been in the bedroom, Kris did not veer from his path. He kissed his way around Susie’s opening before finally planting a kiss on her lower lips and slowly snaking his tongue into her.

The taste was smokier than Kris had thought it would be. It did not matter though, at least not to Kris. His mind had succumbed to the basest form of lust. The most coherent thought he had was the drive to find Susie’s clit and kiss, lick, and suck upon it. When this directive was achieved, Kris did nothing but focus on driving his mate to orgasm as quickly as possible.

And that is exactly what he did. Within the span of several minutes, Susie felt the shudders of an orgasm run down her spine as deep moans emanated from her drooling maw. After regaining a degree of composure, Susie took hold of the blanket and threw it off her lap revealing Kris’s panting from. His head rested on one of her plump thighs, his hot breath tickled at her sex.

The two stared into each others’ eyes before Kris rose to his feet, undid his belt, kicked off his pants and boxers, and fell upon Susie’s prone form. Within seconds, the pairs’ tongues were intertwined and their hips were grinding against one another. Soon, human hands roamed across supple dragon-belly hide, while dragon claws found themselves being raked down human-back flesh.

After a spat of dry humping and feral groping, Kris pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Susie’s. He slid down Susie’s torso and aligned his throbbing cock with Susie’s soaking sex. The pair resumed their kissing almost as soon as Kris entered her. The slapping sound their bodies made as they met was near loud enough to drawn out the pairs’ moaning.

As they both neared climax, their carnal actions became almost bestial in aspect. Kris found himself clamping his hands like they were iron vices onto Susie’s soft sides. With each thrust, his grip grew tighter, and as his grip grew tighter, his thrusts grew deeper. For her part, Susie found she was prodding her claws deeper and harder into Kris’s back. As she felt herself reach climax her shuddering drove one or her claw points deep enough to draw a small trickle of blood from her lover. As soon as Kris felt Susie’s orgasm he too hit his climax and jack-hammered himself against his lover until he filled her with rope upon rope of cum.

Kris collapsed on top of Susie. Both he and the dragon gasping to catch their breath. After a few minutes the fugue wore off and the pair softly embraced one another.

“That… that was fucking crazy, dude!” Susie said through a tired smile, her breath still coming in soft pants.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Replied Kris as he bent his head forward and planted a kiss at the base of Susie’s neck.

“And look at that.” Susie began. “I didn’t even need to wreck your belt this time. Guess you finally figured out its pretty dumb to try and keep a dragon from her treasure.”

“Yeah, only need to lose one belt to learn that lesson. Kris chuckled as he sat up and leaned himself back against the other arm of the couch.

“Where do you think you’re going, freak?

“I’m the pillow now.” Kris replied as he patted his chest with one hand and beckoned Susie to join him with the other.

“Fine with me.” Susie replied as she shifted to sit up. As she did so, she felt the bottom of her thighs come to rest in the results of her and Kris’s love making.

“Damn it!” Susie snapped at first thinking she would have to explain a stain on the couch to Susanne. Upon closer inspection though, Susie saw that her jeans, which she had been sitting on, had taken the brunt of the damage. “Well that could be worse. Still sucks, these were my cleanest jeans.” Susie said as she pulled the pants out from under herself and casually tossed them on the floor.

“Aren’t they still?” Kris asked as he chuckled at his own joke.

“Shut it, freak.” Susie warmly growled as she tossed Kris’s boxers and pants at him.

The pair dressed themselves; Kris completely and Susie in her T-shirt and boxers. Once both of them were properly attired, Kris returned to his reclined position against the arm of the couch. Susie meanwhile grabbed the blanket she had been using earlier, snuggled her back against Kris’s chest, and covered up herself and Kris.

Kris to his surprise and delight found that Susie’s shirt had ridden up slightly when she had settled in. As such, he had unfettered access to her middle which he immediately set about caressing and kneading.

After only a moment of surprise, Susie found herself actually enjoying the attention Kris was paying to her once-most-hated feature. In fact, she found her lover’s touch to be calming, soothing even. So soothing in fact that the dragoness soon found herself fighting to keep her eyes open.

Before she knew it, Susie had drifted off to sleep. The morning’s events had sapped the dragoness of her usual vim and vigor. Soon after she fell asleep, she began to snore. Upon hearing the dragoness’s snoring, Kris craned his neck down and kissed the top of Susie’s head. “Sleep well.” He whispered as he continued to hold his sleeping lover. After a few minutes Kris too felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. Soon, the human joined the dragon in slumber.

They remained like that for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Both so deeply asleep that not even a pair of bright headlights shining directly through the living room window and onto their resting place woke them. Shortly after the headlights were extinguished, Susanne opened the front door of the bungalow and slipped off her boots.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie has a secret. She is not the hard body Kris thinks she is. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth. But hey, a baggy jacket and draconic instincts have ensured none are the wiser to how she really looks. Until recently, things have been going just fine for the mauve dragoness. But now that her relationship with Kris has become far more "physical," Susie fears that her BIG secret will be found out and that it will drive Kris away from her.
> 
> Will the human and dragon couple survive the potential fallout of such LARGE revelations or is it doomed to fail worse then Berdly's attempts at basic decency? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, this was all inspired by some anon on a /sus/ thread who wondered what it would be like if Susie had a body image issue.  
Credit also goes to a different anon in the same thread that wondered if such a Susie would be a chubbster.

“Susie, Kris either of you here?” Susanne called out as she made her way into the mostly dark home. She figured that Susie and Kris were probably out; however, on the off chance they were in Susie’s room, she wanted to give them some warning of her arrival.

The glow of the TV caught Susanne’s attention and drew her towards the living room. Due to the location of the couch and the positioning of its occupants, all she saw was an empty room. “You left that on all day didn’t you?” She sighed in a Susie-will-be-Susie voice. “Guess if you’re out it must mean your feeling better, right?” Susanne thought as she turned to go up the stairs.

Susanne’s initial shout had roused both Kris and Susie from their reprieve on the couch. “Damn.” Susie hissed as she slapped her hand over Kris’s mouth stifling the human from saying whatever it was he had been about to say. “Don’t say anything! Shes gonna head upstairs in a sec to get cleaned up. When she does, were gonna sneak up to my room and...”

Susie feared her plan was ruined when she heard her mother knock on her bedroom door. “Anyone in there? If you are, no big deal. Uh...just let me know if you’ve had dinner yet. If not, I can whip something up quick. Kris if you’re in there, you’re more than welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” A few seconds later, Kris and Susie heard the bathroom door close and the shower start running.

“Great, she didn’t go in my room.” Susie spoke through a triumphant smile as she rose from the couch and offered her hand to the still seated Kris. “We just gotta stay quiet while we sneak up there.” Susie continued as she rounded the corner of the couch and began walking towards the living room entryway. “We’ll pop in my room, hide the evidence, I’ll grab a new pair of pants, and boom! Mom won’t see anything she shouldn’t. Then we can...” 

Susie trailed off as the living room lights flicked on. She looked to the light switch and saw her mother’s hand resting on it. A second later, Susanne entered the living room. A cocky smile forced her eyes shut.

“Fake out, gotcha! And what exactly shouldn’t mom be seeing, hmm?” Susanne asked as she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her scantily clad daughter. 

“All this...” Susie half sobbed, gesturing to her round figure. She took a few steps backwards and sat on the back of the couch.

At first, Susanne didn’t know what exactly she was seeing. Before her was Susie, her daughter, her nearly naked daughter, her nearly naked and surprisingly plump daughter.

Susanne stood dumbfounded. After a pregnant pause, the older dragon spoke. “H-h-honey? You uh…I er…huh?” Susanne managed to blabber.

Susie huffed as she pushed herself over the back of the couch and slammed down across from Kris. The couch groaned in protest as it absorbed the younger dragoness’s heavy landing. “Oh shut up.” Susie grumbled as she quickly pulled the blanket around herself, covering every part of her from her neck down.

Susanne began to walk towards the recliner near the couch. As she did so, Kris kicked Susie’s jeans under the couch. He had a feeling that whatever was about to happen was going to be awkward enough without Susanne seeing evidence of his and Susie’s sex life.

After she sat down, Susanne’s eyes fell upon Kris. “Oh hey Sugar, didn’t see you there.” Susane spoke through a daze. After the brief greeting was exchanged, the room returned to silence. Neither dragon seemed able or willing to speak.

“Susie.” Kris spoke hoping to draw his mate’s attention from her lap to his face. It took a second but Susie finally looked Kris’s way. “If it would make things easier, I can go.” Both dragonesses reacted before he could same more.

“Oh no, Sugar! You’re good, you don’t gotta leave.” Susanne replied as she gestured for Kris to remain seated.

For her part, Susie did not say anything; instead, she grab hold of Kris and pulled him into her blanketed lap, placing him squarely between herself and Susanne. For a brief moment, Kris was reminded of how he had thrown himself between Susie and Lancer’s dad’s attack. He doubted that whatever would happen from here would be anywhere near as bad as what the king had tried but if Susie needed him to be her shield once more, then her shield once more he would be.

“Alright Susanne, think.” The gears in the older dragoness’s head whirred madly as she thought through everything she had witnessed. Susanne attempted to focus but no clear thoughts would form in her addled brain. “Fuck, I have no idea what I’m doing or if I should even say anything, or...”

Susanne took a deep breath. Rather than think about what to say, she simply voiced whatever words came to mind. “Honey, I have always done my best to give you your privacy and I think, for the most part anyway, I’ve done pretty well, right?”

“Guess so.” Susie mumbled from behind Kris.

“So I’m not gonna ask for specifics or anything like that. All I am gonna ask is, are you okay...and do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m fine!” Susie blurted out, more angrily then she intended. After regaining her composure, she attempted to answer the second part of her mother’s question. “And I really don’t wanna talk about it. I am just a lard ass disappointment who-”

“None of that bullshit talk!” Susanne snapped before Susie could continue tearing into herself. “You are most certainly NOT a disappointment and I will NOT have you refer to yourself like that, not now, not yesterday, not tomorrow, and not ever! Got it?”

Susanne’s words hit Susie like a ton of bricks. All she could think of was of all the times she had screwed up, and how Susanne had supported her or helped her. Interspersed between those memories were recollections of all the times that Susanne had cheered Susie on through even her most banal accomplishments.

Silence once more filled the room. Then, Susie gently guided Kris from off her lap, and stood up from the couch. Careful to keep the blanket tight around herself, she walked over to the side of the recliner her mother occupied, dropped to her knees, buried her face in her mother’s shoulder, and silently sobbed. 

To Susie, it seemed like years had passed from the time she got up from the couch to the time she returned to it. In reality, it had all happened in the span of less then a minute.

After sitting back down, Susie turned towards Susanne. “Thanks mom, for everything.” She said as she used a blanket clad hand to dry her face. Susie then pulled Kris back into her lap, wrapped her arms around him, and brought her mouth next to his ear. “I love you.” Was all she whispered before taking a more relaxed position behind the human.

Susie took a deep breath. She then did her best to meet her mother’s caring gaze and slowly began to speak. “I guess there’s a lot you don’t know, a lot I can tell you, if you want me to. D-do you want me to tell you?”

Susanne had started nodding before Susie could even finish her question. Wrapping a hand around Kris’s arm for support, Susie began telling her mother the same story she had told Kris earlier. She covered everything that had happened since her dad left, right up to the moment Susanne had walked into the house just a scant few hours ago.

“And that’s why my fat ass is half naked on the couch.” Susie concluded when she had said everything she had to say on the matter.

Susanne wiped tears from her eyes and cleared her throat before she spoke. “Thank you honey, for telling me all of that. I know it couldn't of been easy for you. You really are one of the strongest people I know. I guess now I just want to say is that I am so, so sorry. I should have noticed something was up a long time ago. I should have asked if you were okay, or…I guess I fucked up, huh?”

It was Susie’s turn to reprimand her mom for such self admonishment. “Mom, none of this is your fault in the slightest! The whole reason I kept things hidden from you was because I KNEW you would think something like that or try and work harder then you already were. I just didn’t want to be a bigger burden then I already was.

“You never have to worry about that honey. You will never be a burden to me, ever.”

Slowly, Susie, Susanne, and Kris felt the atmosphere in the room finally lighten. “Honey, I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need anything, even if its just to talk.” Susanne said as she extended her hand towards Susie, which the younger dragon took hold off and squeezed.

“Same here.” Kris chimed in. “Anytime, anywhere, for whatever reason.” As he spoke, he took Susie’s unoccupied hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Susie felt that she knew no words that could express how much the pair’s comradery meant to her. Rather than try and speak, she nodded her head and kept it bowed until she felt her composure return.

Silence once more filled the room. Unlike before though, it was not an oppressive presence but a comfortable one. It remained until a series of buzzing noises began to emanate from Kris’s pants pocket.

Kris wore am embarrassed look as he pulled his phone out and saw he had been hit with a storm of texts. They were all from his mother asking him when he would be home, if he needed a ride, and if something had happened. “What is she talking about? It’s not like its that late.” Kris thought as he read through the messages. That was until he noticed the time, it was well past midnight, in fact, it was almost 1:00 AM.

Having read the texts over his shoulder, Susie spoke up. “It’s okay dude, go home before mommy has an aneurysm or something.”

“You sure? I can stay as long as you need me.”

“Nah, I kinda just wanna go to bed...really long day.”

“If you’re sure, then alright.” Kris said as he rose from the couch. Susie, still blanket clad, rose shortly after and walked the human to the front door.

Kris took a minute to don his winter gear. Once properly attired, he began to turn towards Susie. Not even halfway through his turn, Susie grabbed hold of the human and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. They continued kissing until both were out of breath.

“If you need anything, and I mean anything; you call me, text me, message me, or whatever. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”Kris huffed as he recovered his breath.

“I know, I promise if I need anything you’ll be the first person I call, okay?

“Yeah, okay. Night, Sus.” 

“Night, freak.” With that, Kris walked out the door, which Susie closed behind him.

“So, honey.” Susanne started as she placed a hand on Susie’s blanketed shoulder. “If you can’t get a hold of Kris or, you know, can’t talk to him about something I’m all ears, right?”

“I know mom.” Susie replied as she removed Susanne’s hand from her shoulder.

“Oh, sorry honey. I forgot no touch-” Susie cut Susanne off by wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground.

“Night mom” Susie said as she returned the older dragon to the ground and made her way upstairs.

“Night honey.” Susanne stammered. The older dragon then made her way back into the living room and plopped herself down in her recliner. For another hour, she would not move an inch. Her mind and heart too preoccupied with reliving the hug she had just received. For it was the first hug Susie had given to Susanne in many, many years.

Three weeks passed without incident. In fact, they were perhaps some of the nicest three weeks the couple had ever known. Now that Susie felt comfortable with Kris touching her, the two were able to engage in activities most couples took doing for granted. Those three weeks contained numerous firsts; first tickle fights, first play wrestling, first cuddling on the floor while studying. In those three weeks, both Kris and Susie were truly happy and at peace.

So it was quite the surprise when Kris was awoken by his phone buzzing. After a bit of fumbling and groping, he grabbed the little electric rectangle and held it up to his face. The clock on the lock screen read “2:00 AM.” In the corner of the screen, a speech bubble followed by a “+1” indicated that he had gotten a text message.

Kris typed “1031” into the unlock screen and scrolled to his text app. There he saw that it had been Susie who had sent him a message. Kris tapped on the updated chat log trying to think of a reason for the dragoness to be up so late.

The message Susie had sent him read simply, “you awake?” Kris responded in the affirmative. Seconds later, Kris received Susie’s reply. “can you come over now? i need you REAL bad. would not ask but...really fucked up and want to talk face to face. sorry...thanks.”

“Crap.” Kris muttered as he slid out of bed and began pulling on clothes as quickly and quietly as he could. A few seconds later and he was downstairs. Before hightailing it to Susie’s, Kris made a detour to the kitchen. There, he wrote a note to his mother in an attempt to cover his tracks. The note read:

“Mom, 

Susanne invited me to breakfast at her and Susie’s place. Took off early to make it before Susanne leaves for work. Probably going to be there all day. Will let you know if plans change. Text me if you need anything. 

– Love Kris.”

Kris placed the note at his mother’s spot at the kitchen table, pulled on his winter coat and boots, and then slipped out the front door. Once outside, he pulled out his phone and texted Susie to let her know that he was on his way. “thank you.” was her curt response. 

Kris did his best to appear inconspicuous while he traversed the dark streets of Hometown in the wee hours of the morning. As Susie’s house came in to view, Kris once again contemplated what would have caused Susie to be up so late. 

He thought back on the school day and could not remember anything happening that would have kept the dragoness up. Kris found himself lost in thought as he walked under the moon and stars above him. “Whatever it was, it must have happened after Susie and I split up for the night. Guess I’ll know soon enough.”

Kris fidgeted as he walked up the small sidewalk to Susie’s front door. He stopped himself from ringing the doorbell right before his finger made contact with the button. It was probably in everyone’s best interest to not announce his late night call. So instead, the human opted to text Susie to let her know that he had arrived. Soon after, Kris received a text from Susie stating that the door was unlocked and that he should let himself in.

Kris did as the text instructed and was soon inside the cozy bungalow taking off his boots and coat. As he stared about in the dark, he noticed a scent emanating from the kitchen. More precisely, a mix of scents; oil, breading, french fries, chicken, and onion.

It was then that Kris finally put two and two together. A wave of dread washed over the tiny human but before he could fret too much, he received another text from Susie. It read “on couch.” Kris read the message, composed himself, then made his way into the living room.

After making his way to the side of the couch, Kris felt something wrap itself around his wrist. He yanked his arm away and almost shouted out in shock. A second later, thanks to the lights of a passing car coming through the living room window, Kris saw that the thing that had grabbed him was a purple hand tipped with yellow claws. “Sorry, dude.” Susie spoke from underneath a blanket. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Figured you’d know it was me.

“No worries.” Kris said as he felt his heart rate returning to normal. “Sorry for almost shouting. Probably would have really messed stuff up if I woke your mom.”

“Don’t gotta worry bout that.” She’s working a graveyard shift, won’t be home tell the morning.” After that, a silence filled the dark room. Neither the human or the dragon knew where to start. 

After a minute had passed, Kris broke the silence. “You gonna come out from under there?” He asked the covered dragoness as he bent over where he assumed her head was.

“I guess I gotta, huh?” Susie jostled about until her head emerged from under the blanket.

“Want to tell me what’s up?”

“I guess I gotta do that too, huh?” Susie paused then tried to speak a few times but her words kept getting muddled. “Fuck it.” She growled. “Just come sit with me.” Susie scooted away from the arm of the couch she had been resting against to make room for Kris.

The human sat down in the vacant spot. Once Kris was properly situated, Susie reclined backwards until her head was resting in Kris‘s lap. Before she spoke, Susie let out a long exhale that tousled Kris’s bangs. “Mom and I had a big stupid argument!” The prone dragoness blurted out before even she realized what she was going to say.

“I don’t even remember what it was about; so, it was probably something stupid. Anyway, neither of us wanted to back down so we both just shouted till mom had to leave for her shift.” As Susie spoke, Kris felt the muscles in her neck tense up until they had forced the dragon’s head out of the human’s lap.

“After mom left for work, I-I well…” Susie let out a beleaguered sigh before she continued. “I had been doing really good, you know? A-about not doing ‘that’ since I told you and mom about it. I made it like three weeks without doing it once! Then the fight happened and...I felt like garbage for yelling at mom. I tried to not do ‘it’ but well I’ll let you guess how that turned out...Hell, you probably smelled the results on your way in.” As she finished speaking, Susie’s muscles relaxed and she dropped her head back onto Kris’s thighs.

Susie waited for Kris to say something. She half expected him to admonish her for falling back into her horrible habit. The dragoness waited for the human to erupt at her, each passing second only adding more layers of dread to the terrible bindings that Susie felt were smothering her.

After what seemed like an eternity to Susie, she felt Kris’s fingers work their way through her hair and press against her scalp. She waited for him to press further, so that his palm would make contact with her head so he could shove her off his lap and onto the floor. She was shocked when the human instead began stroking her.

“Shh shh, it’s gonna be okay.” Kris whispered as he worked his fingers down the side of Susie’s head to the base of her neck. Once his fingers brushed against her collar bone, Kris brought them back to Susie’s scalp and retraced his path. 

Kris continued calming the dragon until she spoke. “So, you’re not mad at me for screwing up?”

“No, not at all. You said you made it three weeks without doing it. That’s great!” A warm smile spread across Kris’s face as he continued speaking and stroking the dragoness’s hair. I can only imagine that this isn’t something you just get over. But it sounds like you’re really trying as hard as you can. You should be proud of yourself, really proud. I know I’m proud of you and I’m sure your mom is proud of you too!”

“T-thanks.” Susie spoke as she began to sit herself up from her lover’s lap. “That means more to me then you will ever know.” Susie concluded by wrapping Kris in a hug and burying her face in his shoulder. Kris returned the hug and rubbed his hands up in down Susie’s back. 

The pair remained entwined until Susie released Kris from her hold and stood up from the couch. “Come on, my bed’s a lot comfier then the couch. Way better place for us to sleep.” A second after rising though, Susie let out a pained groan and placed her hands on her overly full belly. Kris then noticed how round Susie’s midsection was compared to the way he was used to it looking. 

Susie’s eyes widened and a grimace of discomfort and embarrassment filled her face as she caught Kris staring at her middle. “Yeah, I know.” She grunted. “Not a pretty sight.”

Kris rose from the couch, stepped behind Susie, and placed his hands on her stomach. “Here, d-does this help?” The human asked as he very gently began to rub Susie’s taut middle.

“Heh, yeah actually a little bit.” Susie replied. “C-come on lets go upstairs. Laying down usually makes me feel better.”

“Sure thing, lead the way.”

Susie led Kris from the living room to her bedroom, the human’s hands never left her middle until both arrived at the foot of Susie’s bed. “Gotta let me go for a sec. Can’t get undressed with you glued to me.”

Kris let go of Susie who then began to disrobe. She cast aside her clothes until she was left in only her boxers, the rest of her apparel randomly scattered about the room. “You sleep like that?” Susie asked Kris as she crawled into bed and began arranging pillows. A pile for her and a pile for Kris.

“No.” Replied Kris as he too stripped down to his boxers. Unlike Susie, he took a minute to fold his clothes into a neat pile and left them near the foot of the bed. “Guess we like the same kind of PJs, huh?”

“Least they’re not matching.” Susie snarked back as Kris climbed into bed next to her. As he did so he took hold of the comforter and pulled it over himself and his draconic bed fellow. The pair, each laying on their sides, took a minute to get comfortable before Susie worked her back against Kris’s front. She then grabbed the arm the human did not have under him, wrapped it over herself, and placed his hand on her belly. “You can go back to doing what you were doing before...if you want.” Susie whispered to Kris as she laid her head down on her pillows.

“Don’t got to tell me twice.” Kris replied as he set his head against the pile of pillows Susie had provided him. A second after and his hand was back to soothing the dragoness’s aching abdomen.

The two remained like that for the better part of an hour. Each simply enjoying the comfort of the others body and the shared intimacy. Neither felt the need to speak, in that moment, touch and caress said more than words ever could. After a while, Susie felt Kris’s hand stop moving about her stomach. Then she heard snores coming from behind her.

Before she drifted off to sleep, Susie had an epiphany. For the first time she could remember, she had not hesitated to show her unclothed form to Kris. The power of such a brazen action seemed doubly grand when Susie realized she had done so after an “incident.” She felt no regret, no indecision, and no concern about what he may have felt when she had placed his hand upon herself. All that had mattered to Susie was that she felt Kris’s comforting touch and that he felt her, all of her. The dragoness snuggled in deeper to her mate and finally felt truly comfortable. 

That night, Susie slept the sleep of the unburdened. She did not fret about what would come in the morning, she knew she would get through whatever it was. And if she did not have the strength to do so alone, she always had two people in her life she could turn to. It would not be a short road Susie needed to travel. It would be a long, and at times, difficult one. But she had started down the path and she had with her the best of traveling companions to undertake such a journey with. For the first time in years, Susie saw a bright future in store for herself. 

The end.


End file.
